A Fools Hope Sequel to 'The Price You Pay'
by mzblonde
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her final year and finds a new love,but what happens when Draco becomes determined to win her back? Everyone's suprised when 3 New arrivals take the stage at Hogwarts The Borderlaire's with one thing on their minds,Trouble
1. A New Year and She Still isn't over him

Discalimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok well here it is…this is the sequel to my other story Cruelty Divided…you may want to read that if you haven't done so already if you go and look at my profile thingy then it should be under my stories….if you have read it then I won't keep you from the sequel any longer….

It was a warm summer afternoon and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Olivia Hibbs and Meaghan Clarke were all sitting in the back yard of 12 Grimmauld Place. All of these children were in fact going off to their last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of them were excited except for Hermione. She was of course named head girl but she already knew that Draco Malfoy had been made head boy. Now ever since their sixth year Draco Malfoy had been a terrible person but then he was sweet and considerate and Hermione ended up falling in love with him. She did everything for him, but alas at the end of the school year he broke up with her saying that they were never in love this tore Hermione's heart into pieces she loved him so much but he didn't love her. All over the summer her friends tried to comfort her and she played along with it but they all knew she would probably never really get over this. Every night she would cry herself to sleep wishing that the next day would be different that somehow he would come back to her.

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables in the back yard whilst watching Harry and Ron try to teach Olivia and Meaghan how to play quidditch; the girls had fallen off the brooms many times but each time they fell into the arms of their boyfriends. Hermione sighed everyone had a boyfriend except her. She dreaded the next day as they would all be returning to Hogwarts she couldn't possible face Draco but she had already made a pact with Olivia and Meaghan to get over it and they were both eagerly trying to set her up. Hermione didn't think it would be that bad she just had to get over it first.

After another hour they all went inside to help get ready for dinner. They set up all the cutlery and chairs. That night Ron's two brothers were coming over for dinner Fred and George. They had infact mad a successful joke shop. They moved out a while ago into their own home which was closer to the shop.

They arrived a bit early and helped set up outside. They stayed for most of the night just talking about how well their business was going and some other things Hermione however went up to her room and tried to get to sleep. Once again she wasn't successful every time she tried to sleep the images of the past year flickered through her mind.

Then she wondered what it would be like to get to sleep when she was sleeping in the same room as him. Nonetheless she went to sleep and decided to deal with that when it comes. She finally got to sleep after an hour of trying.

Then next morning was kind of rushed everyone was running around the house trying to get ready. Everyone that is except for Hermione as she woke up early and decided to just get ready. Everyone quickly ran down to the kitchen when they were done and grabbed a few pieces of toast. Hermione got down to the kitchen and nearly had to block her ears there were so many conversations going on at once.

"Mummy have you seen my robes?" Ginny asked.

"No dear I haven't check under your bed" Her mother replied.

"Harry do you think we will beat slytherin again in quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Of course we will Ron and then it would be the 4 year in a row!" Harry said.

Olivia and Meaghan rushed straight over to Hermione once they saw her.

"Ok Hermione as soon as we get to Hogwarts we will start the get over Draco Malfoy plan" Olivia said.

"Ok" Hermione replied.

"Good we already have a few good people in mind" Meaghan said.

"Not anyone from slytherin, right?" Hermione asked that was the last thing that she wanted to fall for some other idiots' game.

"No, well there are a couple that you might like but I don't think that's what you need they're there as a last resort" Olivia said.

"Ok good, wait there is no one from Gryffindor right? Because I couldn't bare dating one of my friends" Hermione asked.

"Nope there is no one from Gryffindor we picked some from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw then there is the backups from slytherin" Meaghan said.

They didn't talk for very much longer as Mr.Weasly announced that they had to leave. For Hermione, Harry, Ron, Olivia and Meaghan this was easy because all they had to do was apparate. Of course Mr.Weasly and Moody had to go with them. So they all grabbed there things and apparated off to Kings Cross.

Ok I hope you liked that…please review!

MEL


	2. Off To a Bad Start and Melissa Dolohov

Discalimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is another chapter…please review when you're done!

They arrived quickly and waited for the others when they arrived they al said goodbye to each other than Hermione, Harry, Ron, Olivia, Meaghan and Ginny hopped on the train which was about to leave. They all found a compartment Hermione said goodbye to everyone as she had to go to the Heads Compartment for a meeting with the head boy and the new prefects. She quickly got changed first and pinned her badge on her robes. The she ran out of the compartment all the way to the front of the train to a compartment that had a gold sign that read: Heads Compartment. Hermione walked in it was huge! It was about the size of two and a half normal compartments. She looked around No one was there except for one person. It was of course Draco he was sitting on one side of the room. Hermione took a seat on the same side but far away. He looked up and saw her sitting there he smiled but Hermione could not see him. A while later the Prefects came in it was Hermione and Draco's job was to brief the prefects on their duties and the passwords. Draco stood up and did the password and the duties. Hermione looked down at her list that Dumbledore gave her. She scrolled down to the bottom to the balls. Their wasn't a Halloween one but a Christmas and Valentines Day Ball. Draco finished talking and Hermione stood up.

"Ok there are two balls that are to be held this year, The Christmas Ball and the Valentines Day Ball everyone will help with the balls an-" Hermione started but Draco butted in.

"Actually Hermione we're not having a Christmas ball" Draco said.

"Well Malfoy Dumbledore said he wants a Christmas Ball" Hermione said it hit Draco hard to hear her call him Malfoy but he soon recovered.

"Well I'm saying that he doesn't want one anymore" he shot at her.

"I have a list of everything here Malfoy and it says under balls: Christmas and Valentines Day all prefects are to help!" Hermione shot back.

"Who cares what the paper says!" Draco said.

"Well I do! Why don't we just ask Dumbledore if he loves the idea of a Christmas ball or if he is just playing around?" Hermione said.

"Are you trying to say something with that?" He said as it sounded like she was going to go onto their own problems.

"Maybe I am" Hermione said.

"Well maybe we should dismiss the others so we can talk about our problems" He suggested.

"We don't have to talk about our problems because there is no us!" Hermione said.

"Everyone is dismissed!" Draco said.

Everyone go up and left all whispering about them of course.

"Did you really have to get rid of them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we need to talk" he said.

"No we don't unless it's about our duties we have nothing to talk about!" Hermione said angrily.

"Yes we do!" He said equally as angry.

"Malfoy please just stop I can't take this anymore" Hermione said as she sat down.

"No Hermione we need to be civil towards each other we have to work together a lot okay so we have to stand to be in the same room as each other" Draco said.

"Fine! I can be civil when other people are around but after that I go back to hating your guts!" Hermione said.

"Fine!" He said.

They spent the rest of the ride arguing about even more things when the train stopped and the all got off. Hermione and Draco hopped off first and directed everyone to the boats and carriages. After everyone was in Hermione and Draco hopped in the Heads Carriage which was the one at the front.

'Great' Hermione thought 'Stuck with him again this will be fun'.

Hermione and Draco were both sitting in the carriage and Hermione was hoping that he wouldn't try to talk to her as she was in no mood for talking especially with him. To her surprise he didn't say anything he just sat there Hermione looked over at him he was looking out the window he was definitely thinking about something that much was noticeable about what she couldn't tell. They arrived at the front doors of Hogwarts only minutes later. Hermione and Draco guided all the students in and made sure there were none still in the carriages. Then they entered the castle doors. Hermione smiled, she was glad to be back. They entered the great hall just as everyone finished finding their seats. Hermione and Draco hurried to their seats and looked back up at the doors. McGonagall walked in and looked at Dumbledore he nodded towards her as if to say they were all ready. Moments later lines of students came into the hall. They all seemed rather excited Hermione smiled as she could actually see the resemblances between some of them and some of her classmates, she spotted the next Draco Malfoy very easily he has slicked back blonde hair and was followed by two larger boys. And she could see another girl who she though resembled herself she had light brown hair and green eyes she was pretty short and she was telling another girl all she knew of Hogwarts. She finished talking just before she got to Hermione. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the table closest to the staff table she was sitting next to Olivia and across from them were Harry and Ron. The girl looked up at Hermione then to her head girl badge and smiled at her; Hermione returned the smile and looked back up at Professor McGonagall she was setting the stool up. She then began to call out students names. Just as Hermione had thought the little boy with Blonde hair 'Blaire Dolohov' was put into Slytherin along with his two friends Hermione didn't catch their names.

'Hmm Dolohov that sounds familiar' Hermione thought she was about to ask Harry when they called up that little girl.

"Melissa Dolohov" McGonagall called Hermione's eyes widened 'Dolohov' she knew that name somewhere but where….Then it came to her 'Antonin Dolohov Harry had told her that he was a death eater he was put in Azkaban about nine years ago but escaped during his seventh year there. These must be his children' Hermione thought she looked over at Harry he seemed to be thinking on the same lines that she was. Hermione looked back up at the stool.

The little girl slowly made her way towards the stool. She sat herself down upon it and inhaled. The hat was placed on her head

"Ah another Dolohov I guess it seems simple where to put you" The hat whispered into her ear.

"No please don't put me in Slytherin" The little girl whispered back frightened.

"Not Slytherin? But your family will be most displeased" The hat warned.

"I –I Don't care" She said.

"Well if you're sure then lets find another house…you've got brains but there is courage and bravery I see so let it be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Melissa sighed in relief she couldn't possibly bear having to be in Slytherin. She looked over to the Slytherin tables her brother was glaring at her. She ignored him and went to the Gryffindor table she sat next to Hermione and smiled up at her.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger the Head girl I'm pleased to meet you Melissa Dolohov was it?" Hermione said smiling down at the little girl next to her.

"Yes but please just call me Melissa I do not wish to be reminded" Melissa said.

"Reminded? Reminded of what?" Hermione asked.

"My family we don't get along that well, they'll have a fit once they realize I'm in Gryffindor" She said.

"I'm sure it will be fine it's not that bad being in Gryffindor I'll introduce you to some of my friends" Hermione said.

Hermione looked next to her and muttered something. Then another girl appeared from behind her.

"Ok Olivia Melissa, Melissa Olivia" Hermioen said.

"Nice to meet you Melissa" Olivia said while smiling down at her.

"You to" She said.

Hermione turned to Melissa and looked over at Harry and Ron they were in deep conversation about something so Hermione didn't want to interrupt them.

"There are some other people I'd like you to meet I'll introduce you to them later ok" Hermione said.

"Ok" Melissa replied.

They turned back to the Staff table the sorting had just finished. Dumbledore stood up and looked around.

"Welcome everyone New and Old! Before we start our lovely feast there are once again some more transfer students here they are triplets originally from Durmstrang they are here to complete their seventh year in the magical arts Please welcome…."

Ok please please please review!

MEL


	3. The Borderlaire's and The Heads Rooms

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is another chapter…please review when you're done!

"Sacha, Raju and Louise Borderlaire" Dumbledore announced as three students walked into the great hall.

Sacha had brown, straight shoulder length hair with blonde streaks and brown eyes she was wearing the Hogwarts Uniform.

Raju had brown straight hair and brown eyes he was also wearing the Hogwarts Uniform.

Louise had brown eyes and brown straight shoulder length hair with red and blonde streaks through it like the other two she was wearing the Hogwarts Uniform.

When they reached the staff table McGonagall began to sort them. Louise went first she walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. It talked to her for a while and then finally made a decision.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted!

Louise hopped off the stool and went to join her fellow Gryffindors they all greeted her than fell silent as Raju sat on the stool. The hat didn't take as long talking to him as it did with Louise it made a fast decision.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted once again.

Raju then hopped off the chair and also went to join the Gryffindor they all greeted him as they did Louise than again they all fell silent as Sacha approached the stool. The hat seemed to talk to her for awhile probably disagreeing as to which house she should be put in. But finally it made a decision.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

This took everyone in Gryffindor and Slytherin by surprise they had all expected her to go into Gryffindor. Hermione turned to the other two they seemed a bit surprised but probably were expecting it. The feast went on after everyone had settled into their houses and Dumbledore made his speech at the end then they all started to file out to their rooms. Hermione however had to wait behind with Draco as they had to be escorted to their new dormitories by Professor McGonagall. Hermione wished that she didn't have to room with him for another whole year she would say something to Dumbledore but she knew he had greater problems. Than finally McGonagall came.

"Follow me please" She said as she walked off out of the Great hall with Hermione and Draco behind her.

They walked basically all around the castle as McGonagall wanted them to know where meetings would be held all the passwords and procedures. After that was over she took them to the highest tower in the castle. That was where their dormitories were. As they reached the top a portrait came into view it was a picture of a very handsome man with Blonde hair he seemed to be writing something. Once they reached the portrait he started talking to them.

"Ah the new heads! It wonderful to meet you both" He said whilst smiling at the two of them.

"Like-wise" Hermione and Draco said.

"Well I hope to be talking to you both soon! Do you have the password?" He asked.

"Custard Tarts" McGonagall said.

"Have a pleasant night" The man said.

The portrait opened and they walked in. Hermione looked around she thought she would die! It was huge! There was an enormous common room with red floors and some and green carpets that didn't clash badly together as they usually would. There was an enormous fire place and everything. Then right at the back there was a staircase no doubt heading up to their rooms. There were tables and chairs and everything Hermione knew she would be happy here even if it was with Draco.

"Ok as you probably guessed this is your common room where you can hold prefect meeting and other things now I'll show you to your rooms you school things have already been brought up" McGonagall said as she began to walk up the stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs Hermione looked around there was a stair case on each side of her. Hermione looked at the portraits on both sides they both had a small gold plaque stuck to the wall next to them one said Head Boy and the other Head Girl. Hermione almost screamed they were in separate rooms.

"As you can see you both have separate rooms you choose your own passwords and you have your own bathrooms" She said.

"I'll leave you two to get settled in" She said before departing.

Hermione almost immediately ran straight up to her room. She picked a password that her friends would remember and one that Draco could never guess 'Ricky Martin' a Muggle singer that Hermione used to have a crush on. Her room was decorated in her house colors she had a desk and draws a cupboard and another door which lead to her bathroom. She had a queen size four poster bed with yellow hangings around it. She unpacked all her things and read her books for a while then finally went to bed.

Meanwhile in the Head Boys Room……

Draco went to his room quickly and choose a password that no one would guess for him 'Britney Spears' she was a Muggle singer and Draco used to have a huge crush on her his father never knew that Draco watched Muggle T.V all last summer. He walked into his room it was decorated in the Slytherin colors. He also had desks, draws and the bathroom at the other end of the room. He had a king size bed with Silver hangings. He looked around for a while than unpacked his things and went to bed.

Ok I have to go now but I will come back in a few days and if people have reviewed I will post a few more chapters! So please R&R!

Mel


	4. Potential Boyfriend and Sacha Boderlaire

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is the chapter I promised first of all I want to thank my anonymous reader 'spicegirl' for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far well here is the next one…….

Hermione awoke early the next day and decided to catch up on some more reading. At about 7am she went down to have breakfast hoping that Ron, Harry, Olivia and Meaghan (who now just sits with them instead of with her own house) were already down there. She had Ancient Runes at 8:30 am and she didn't want to be late. Especially with Newts coming up. Hermione was not really worried about the newts she did really well with her owls she mostly got Outstanding for everything even potions. She headed down to the Great hall and as she had hoped they were all there they were also with two of the Exchange students Louise and Raju. Hermione walked over and sat next to Meaghan.

"Oh hey Hermione have you met Louise and Raju?" She asked.

"No not yet" Hermione said.

"Pleased to meet you" Raju said as he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you" Louise said as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I'm pleased to meet you both so are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked.

"Yes very it is very different compared to Durmstrang a lot nicer definitely" Louise said.

"Really? Did either of you two know a Viktor Krum?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes we both knew him" Raju said.

"I think it would be better if we didn't" Louise said.

"Really why?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well you know he is just really full of himself has a really big head if you know what I mean" Louise said.

"Yeah he spends almost everyday with a different girl" Raju said.

"What!" Hermione said loudly.

"Oh yeah that's just what he was like but you know this one time he wouldn't date anyone for about a year he said he was involved with someone from a different school" Louise said.

"Oh ok good" Hermione said.

"Wait a minute…You're her! You're the mystery girl!" Louise whispered.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

"Oh my god! I never thought I would get to meet you!" Louise said.

"Yeah the girl who shut down The Viktor Krum" Raju said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well when he called it off with you he was expecting you to keep sending letters asking him to reconsider that's what every other girl does but see you didn't and that shut him down" Raju said happily.

"Yeah most people like to see him unhappy he isn't the nicest of people sometimes he can be but sometimes he is just a jerk" Louise said.

Hermione looked up at the clock it was 8:25.

"Oh I'm sorry you guys but me Olivia and Meaghan have to go now or we'll be late for Ancient Runes It was nice talking to you" Hermione said as they grabbed their bags and headed off to class.

"Oh Hermione me and Olivia found you a potential boyfriend" Meaghan said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Raju" Olivia said.

"That new kid?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah he is really nice and he seems to like you" Meaghan said.

"Really?" Hermione asked unbelievingly.

"Yep and this way Hermione you totally score! A great guy who really likes you and on the plus side he is gorgeous!" Liv said.

"Yeah that he is…Well let's just see what happens shall we" Hermione said.

'We shall" Olivia and Meaghan both said in unison as they walked off to class.

Meanwhile back at the Slytherin Table……

Draco just walked into the great hall as he saw Hermione and her friends leave. He headed over to his table where Blaise was. He was sitting with the first year Blaire, Hannah and the new girl Sacha. He walked over to them and sat next to Blaise.

"Oh hey Draco have you met Sacha?" Blaise asked.

"No I don't believe I have" Draco said.

"Nice to meet you" She said politely.

"It's a pleasure meeting you" Draco said.

"And you've met Blaire here haven't you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah we met last night you're Antonins son right?" Draco said.

"Yeah I am" he said proudly.

"Where is your father at the moment?" Draco asked.

"Oh he's still in Azkaban" Blaire said.

"I thought so" Draco said as he turned back to Sacha.

"So Sacha why is it that you got put in here and not with your brother and sister?" Draco asked.

"I don't know exactly the hat said that I belonged in here unlike them" She said.

"But you get along don't you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah we are all really close but I can sense that changing but inside we are all trouble makers" Sacha said.

"Interesting" Draco said as he began to think of what her brother and sister would do to the Trio.

But then as he thought of the trio his thoughts wandered back to Hermione he didn't want them to do anything to her he was torn from his thoughts as Hannah started talking to him.

"So Draco, When are you planning the first Hogsmeade trip?" She asked.

"I don't know" He replied.

"Well do you want to go with me?" She asked.

"I don't know Hannah I'll think about it" Draco said he didn't want to start going out with anyone and he knew that Hannah would love nothing more that to get back at Hermione and the fact that he still loved Hermione.

Draco finished his breakfast and headed back to his room he still had awhile before his first class began.

Ok I hope you liked that one….if I get some more reviews hopefully some more readers then I will post some more when I come back! But for now BYE!

Love Mel


	5. Lucius is in Jail and The Little Voice

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is the next chapter for my story…I will post a few more after this so we can get into the good parts of the story…lol if any one is reading this please Read and Review! It feels odd posting a story that no one reads! Well here it is anyway..

Classes went until 3:30 in the afternoon then everyone had just enough time to hang out with friends before dinner for Hermione and Draco this was not the case they had to spend almost every extra hour they had on their head duties such as planning Balls and organizing Hogsmeade weekends. So there they were inside the castle on a lovely afternoon arguing about everything they could come up with it was starting to bore Hermione she just wished Dumbledore would have had more sense than to pick him as Head Boy.

"Well all I am saying is that Dumbledore wants the Christmas Ball!" Hermione said loudly.

"And I'm saying that I don't want a Christmas Ball!" Draco shot at her.

"Well it's not up to you!" Hermione screamed.

"Um let me think a minute yes it is! I'm Head Boy!" Draco screamed back at her.

"Well I'm Head Girl I overrule you!" Hermione yelled.

"Who told you that?" Draco asked in a loud manner.

"No one told me I just do!" Hermione said as she flopped onto the armchair.

"We are never going to get anything done if we can't even agree on anything!" Draco said calmly.

"Well that's the problem you don't agree with anything I say! And vice-versa!" Hermione said.

"Well fine from now on we both have to listen to each others ideas, ok" Draco said.

"Fine" Hermione sighed.

"Ok now about this Ball if Dumbledore wants a Christmas ball then we can have a bloody Christmas Ball" Draco said.

"Ok that's one thing down we still have to do decorations, music, dress codes and menus!" Hermione said as she counted them down on her fingers.

"Well one thing at a time lets start with Dress codes Robes of Casual?" Draco asked.

"Well I have an idea you probably wouldn't agree but how about girls in white dresses and the boys in Black tuxes" Hermione suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea so that's Dress code down now music?" Draco asked.

They talked up until dinner they argued for a while before they left but in the end they decided the Weird Sisters as the band, Some traditional Christmas menus from various cultures and for decorations there would be of course two Christmas trees fully decorated on both sides of the staff table ice sculptures at the front doors, the enchanted ceiling would have snow falling from it and the rest of the hall would be decorated in tinsel, misle toe and other holiday decorations. Hermione was glad that they actually got something out of the way.

'Maybe this year won't be that bad after all' Hermione thought to herself.

Or will it?

That night Hermione and Draco had a small meeting with the prefects to talk about the ball and other things they missed on the train. They informed them of the Hogsmeade weekends they had already planned. There would be one that weekend and a couple of weeks later then there would be one on the weekend before the ball so everyone could pick up last minute things that they need. After they had finished briefing them they sent them al back to their dormitories. Then Hermione and Draco went off to do their rounds in the school trying to find all the students out of bed Slytherin's no doubt. Hermione and Draco of course had never done rounds before so they just decided to check the most obvious places people would go to hide or meet with others. Mostly they went to classrooms and bathrooms they found a small group of Slytherin's and escorted them back to their house. Than they found two hufflepuff girls in the bathrooms they also escorted them back. They were walking down a corridor after escorting the two girls back Hermione hoped that she could find more people up to no good so she and Draco wouldn't have to talk to each other sure their friendship was coming back to normal and they were hanging out a lot but Hermione didn't want her heart broken again even though she loved him so very much. So she just brought up subjects to do with school.

"So Draco have you finished that essay that Professor.Binns gave us?" Hermione asked.

"What essay? He didn't give us an essay" Draco said.

"Uh yeah he did just before you woke up" Hermione said as she laughed a little.

"When is it due?" He asked.

"Um not for a few days at least" Hermione replied.

"Oh good" Draco sighed.

Hermione laughed again.

"Well it looks like there is no one else around we might as well go back and get to bed" Draco said.

"Yeah I'm not going to argue with that!" Hermione said as they headed back to their rooms.

Once they were inside and about to head into their own rooms Draco turned around and asked Hermione something.

"Hermione, We're friends right?" He asked.

Hermione thought for a while,

'Friends wouldn't be that bad…Yes Friends is good' the voice inside her head said.

"Yeah" Hermione replied.

"Good, Goodnight Hermione" He said.

"Goodnight, Draco" Hermione said as they both turned into their rooms.

Draco walked in and flopped on his bed. It was almost 1:30 in the morning and he was exhausted. His thoughts began to wander onto Hermione they were friends but was that a good idea friends lead to feelings that not even he can control and he couldn't let that happen when his father was still about.

Just as her was about to go to sleep something begun to tap on his window. Draco got up and opened it. A large owl flew in and Draco noticed it at once it was his mother owl she had news of his fathers trial!

Draco took the letter from the owl and gave it some food and water while he opened it. He sat back down on his bed and took the letter from the envelope. He began to read.

Dear Draco,

Your father had his trial yesterday and well lets just say it didn't go too well. He has been put back into Azkaban for life but you and me both know even that place won't hold him in he'll get out eventually but I think we should just enjoy the time we have for now. When you come home this Christmas it will be different. I assure you that I love your father but a break from him will do us all good. Hope you are having fun at school don't get into too much trouble. I'll see you soon!

Love from,

Your Mother

Draco smiled from ear to ear his father was in Azkaban at least for a few months that was good enough for him. Then his smile faded his thoughts had once again drifted onto Hermione he knew the only way they could be together is if his father was gone and now he was but he hurt Hermione too much they would never be back together she wouldn't believe him.

'But she loves you' a small voice said in the back of his head.

'I hurt her too much she has moved on' Draco told the voice.

'She wants to be your friend' the voice said.

'She took too much time thinking about that she is obviously worried that I'll hurt her again' Draco told the voice.

'Ok do what you want but I'm just saying that maybe you should explain it to her before it's too late' the voice whispered.

'What do you mean before it's too late?' Draco asked the voice.

'I'm just saying she might have her eye on someone else' the voice replied.

Draco stopped what if she already had her eye on someone else? He would never have a chance then. Then the little voice came back to say one last thing.

'You are Draco Malfoy, Surely you can keep them apart' the voice said.

Draco smirked in his evil way. If she got a boyfriend he would be able to keep them apart he is head boy of course.

Well that's one of the chapters I will put up today…I'll go and do the others now! Please someone anyone review this story! Please! And tell people about it! Well off I go to upload the next one!

MEL


	6. Just ask her out and It's now or never

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

On Friday afternoon just after classes had finished Harry, Hermione, Ron, Olivia, Meaghan, Louise and Raju were hanging out by the lake just talking about the usual stuff Quidditch was all the guys were talking about. However Louise, Hermione, Olivia and Meaghan were talking about of course a perfect guy for Hermione.

"How about that guy we introduced you to at Breakfast yesterday?" Meaghan said.

"No he looked too dark and broody she needs a real sentimental man how about the one you met at dinner a few nights ago?" Olivia suggested.

"No, he looked like he was in first grade" Hermione said.

"He wasn't that bad" Meaghan said.

"Come on he was two feet smaller that me!" Hermione said.

"Ok that's true but who else is there you don't like any guy we've shown you" Olivia said.

"Raju" Meaghan said in a fake cough trying to hide it from Louise but she picked it up.

"My brother?" She asked.

"Yeah" Liv said.

"Well that would be a good idea he fancies you" Louise said.

"What? H...He does?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he does it's so obvious!" Louise said.

"Well than it is settled now all we have to do is get him to admit it" Meaghan said.

"Yeah how are we going to do that?" Liv said.

"Well that's pretty easy just hang out with him you know joke around he'll work up the courage to ask you out" Louise said.

"Ok so all I have to do is hang around him right?" Hermione asked.

'Yep" Louise said.

"I hope this works" Olivia said.

"Me to" Meaghan said.

"Me three" Louise said and they all started laughing.

Over the next few days Hermione hung out with all her friends especially Raju they had become really close in that time and Hermione really had a lot of fun with him. Hermione didn't often go back to the Heads Dorms except late at night because Draco wished to talk to her about something important and at the moment she didn't want to hear about it. So she came back so late that he would have fallen asleep and woken up too early for him. How she does this you ask? Well she looked up some spells that work like an alarm except no one else can hear it because it's in your head so she fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room and then woke up and snuck back into her bed. By doing this she did not neglect her Head duties she just did it alone but she knew sooner or later she would have to talk to him and frankly she would rather later. Anyway on Friday afternoon just after classes Hermione, Olivia, Meaghan, Louise, Raju, Harry and Ron were sitting out by the lake again and talking.

"Hey Harry did you realize that we still have the same Defence against the Dark Arts teacher" Ron said.

"Yeah we do don't we well that's a change" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Raju asked.

"Well see for some time now we have never had the same teacher for that subject for more that a year" Ron replied.

"Oh okay" Raju said while glancing over at Hermione.

Harry who had caught him looking at her decided this would be as good a time as any to ask him how he felt about her.

"So Raju do you like Hermione?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I do she is an amazing person I have so much fun with her" Raju said.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Ron asked.

"I think so but I don't even know if she likes me" Raju whispered.

"I think she does I've seen her look over at you a few times" Harry said.

"Well where should I take her?" Raju asked.

"Well maybe you should start with something small" Harry said.

"How about Hogsmeade?" Ron offered.

"Yeah that's good and if all goes well then you could ask her to the ball later" Harry said.

"Okay Hogsmeade, I can do that" Raju said happily.

Meanwhile over with the girls……

"So Hermione how do you feel about Raju?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah do you like him?" Meaghan asked.

"Yeah he's really great" Hermione replied.

"Well he should ask you out soon because I can tell he likes you" Louise said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Well you know it's a special bond we have I can tell whatever he feels or thinks" Louise said mysteriously as all the girls looked at her with their mouths open Louise noticed this and laughed.

"How else do you think, I asked him!" Louise said and followed by that was all them going 'oh'.

"He didn't seem suspicious?" Meaghan asked.

"No I usually ask him stuff like that" Louise replied.

"Ok now all we have to do is wait for him to ask you out Hermione" Olivia said.

Hermione quickly glanced over at Raju who was talking with Ron she quickly looked back as she saw Harry smile at her.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

The boys had just finished talking as they made their way over to the girls.

"Hello ladies" Harry said.

"What do want?" Meaghan asked trying to get to the point.

"Well to talk to you three actually" Harry replied as he pointed at Olivia, Meaghan and Louise.

"What about?" Louise asked.

"Stuff" Ron said.

Harry looked over at Olivia and Meaghan they caught his glace and followed his eyes back and forth between Hermione and Raju they got it immediately.

"Oh yeah stuff sorry I forgot" Olivia said hurriedly whilst packing her things.

"Same here come on Louise we must go" Meaghan said.

"Well ok" Louise said as she also packed her things.

They left quickly and soon it was just Hermione and Raju sitting there all alone except for some fifth and sixth years sitting across the lake. Hermione and Raju turned towards each other.

'Here it goes it's now or never' Raju thought to himself.

Ok there I will do one more for now…please someone review! I would really appreciate it!

MEL


	7. Going to Hogsmeade and She has to know

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is the last post for now Please review when you finish!

Hermione noticed how nervous he looked she thought it was so cute not many guys had ever been nervous around her. She smiled a reassuring smile which he returned.

"Um Ah Hermione ah over the um past few weeks um I feel like I have ah really gotten to know you and I…I was just wandering if you would like to um accompany me to ah Hogsmeade this weekend" Raju said nervously.

"I would love to!" Hermione said.

"Oh that's great!" Raju said happily.

"So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Um well only if you want to be I'll u-understand if you don't want to b-be" He stuttered.

"No I would love to I was just making sure that that's what you want" Hermione said.

They began laughing.

"So should we go tell the others?" Hermione asked.

"Well they said they wanted to talk but where would they be?" Raju asked.

"Well my guess is right behind the doors probably watching us the whole time" Hermione said pointing over at the Great Oak doors which just quickly shut.

"Well if they think they're so smart spying on us than they can figure out what we talked about and what we said shall we go for a walk?" Raju asked as he stood up and offered his arm out to Hermione who graciously took it.

"Yes a walk sounds nice" Hermione replied as they walked off closer to the lake.

They spent the rest of the day just walking around and talking about their lives and what has happened to them in the past. Hermione greatly enjoyed it but the one question that was disturbing her.

'Why is it that every time I stare at Raju no matter how great and sweet he is all I really want to see is Draco staring back at me?' Hermione thought.

After a few days went by it was finally the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Hermione admitted it even though she still loved Draco she always had a wonderful time with Raju. Before they went into Hogsmeade Hermione had to get the number of children going to Hogsmeade from the teachers so she would no if anyone was missing. After she got everything sorted out she went to get ready. She put on a pair of jeans and a Blue long sleeved shirt with her Black small heeled shoes. She did her hair up in a flower clip grabbed her bag and went off to meet Raju.

Hermione crept out of her room and went slowly down the stairs she looked over at Draco's door it was closed and there was no sign of movement. She looked down in the common room she couldn't see anyone she quietly but quickly ran down the stairs she could here his door opening but she was out the door before he could talk to her. Hermione went out to the courtyard where everyone was meeting she soon spotted Raju.

"Hey Hermione you look great!" Raju said.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself" Hermione said as she looked him up and down he was also wearing jeans but a white shirt with Black writing all over it.

"Thanks so are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes I am" Hermione replied and they walked off hand in hand to Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile over with Draco…..

Draco had heard Hermione come out of her room he tried to stop her but he was too late he knew she was going off with that Raju guy and he didn't like it one bit. He knew if they got too close he would never have a chance at getting her back. He knew there was a great chance that she would never forgive him for what he did to her but he knew he had to try he couldn't let her go off with some other guy with out knowing the truth. But since she was going to Hogsmeade with him he accepted Hannah's offer.

'You do know you'll never get hr back if you keep going out with girls she hates' the voice in his head said.

'What makes you think that?' Draco asked the voice.

'Well for one thing it's probably going to hurt her' the voice answered.

'Well she hurting me but did she ever think of that…no!' Draco told the voice.

'Well you hurt her first!' the voice said.

"This is stupid I'm not going to sit here and be told off by some stupid voice!" Draco yelled aloud.

'Your stupid voice' it said to him.

"Would you just shut up?" Draco said.

'Fine then' the voice said and it went away.

Draco sighed he wasn't going to listen to some stupid voice in his head he was going to go out and have a good time then he would come back and figure out a way to tell Hermione about everything.

Back to the Love birds……

"So Hermione where do you want to go first?" Raju asked.

"Um I don't know do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked.

"Ok I've always wanted to go there so many people talk about it" Raju said and they walked into the shop.

Raju ordered the drinks and bought them back over to their table. They sat there for a while just talking about school and other stuff. Hermione was beginning to let go of Draco for now she really wanted to be with Raju. After they finished their drinks they left the store and went off to explore other parts of the lovely town they bumped in Harry, Olivia, Ron, Meaghan and Louise who were all hanging out together. Ron looked like he bought too many sweets as he had chocolate all over his face which Olivia was trying to rub off whilst laughing. They talked with them for a while then went off to the Shrieking Shack which Raju thought was great. They went basically everywhere in Hogsmeade throughout the day.

They had a really great time. At the end of the day they walked back up to the Castle and Hermione quickly counted everyone and went inside with Raju. He walked her to her portrait like a perfect gentleman and kissed her goodnight. Hermione smiled as he walked away she was truly happy again. She walked inside and to her dismay Draco (Who had gotten back early from his date) was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hermione we have to talk" Draco said as he walked over to her.

"Oh fine then!" Hermione groaned.

They went over and sat back down on the couch and Draco began to tell her about everything.

Ok that is the last chapter for now please review and I'll come back soon and put some more up! Well anyway bye for now!

MEL


	8. I did it to protect you &The letters p1

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is the next chapter that I am putting up especially for my anonymous reader 'dingdong' for reviewing thanks for that! Well here it is!

"So, what's up?" Hermione asked.

"Um well this isn't very easy to say but I want to talk to you about what happened last year" Draco said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you need to know the truth now that it's safe" Draco said.

"Ok then you're really starting to scare me" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione do you know why I did what I did last year" Draco asked.

"Um I don't know so many answers to choose from... Because you used me, you're pigheaded you're an assh-" Hermione began ticking off reasons on her fingers but Draco stopped her.

"No that's not it, See the reason I did it was because of my father" Draco said.

"I'm not following you" Hermione said.

"When I went home last summer I needed to make sure you would be safe I knew that If we were still going out my father would know and probably kill me or you so I came to a conclusion that the best thing to do would be to break it off until he was behind bars" Draco said.

"You're joking right?" Hermione asked.

"Nope" Draco replied.

"Why Draco?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted you to be safe" He said.

"Did you even think about telling me this before you did this?" Hermione asked as her voice rose in anger.

"Yes but If you still had feelings towards me than me father would have noticed the only way was to make you hate me" Draco said.

"So why tell me this now when I finally get on with my life?" Hermione asked.

"Because I still- I still love you Hermione I needed you to know that" Draco said.

"Well now I know but you're too late I've moved on" Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked but he knew that she was with that new guy Raju.

"I don't know I need to think some things over" Hermione said as she got up and ran to her room.

Hermione stayed up in her room for ages she cried but mostly thought about what she was going to do now she really loved Raju and they had a lot of fun together and they had so much in common but then there was Draco who she knew her love for Draco would always be deeper no matter what she did he was always in her heart but he lied to her and hurt her. Hermione just sat on her bed she couldn't think of the right solution she would love for everything to go back to normal but that would mean giving up Raju and she wasn't prepared to do that. She laid her head down on her pillow and cried some more.

The next day Olivia and Meaghan came up to check on Hermione as they hadn't seen her in ages and were terribly worried Louise was also but she was delayed she had a study session with another seventh year as she wasn't doing to well in Potions. Olivia knocked on Hermione's door there was no answer but they knew the password so they said it and went in. The found Hermione curled up in a ball on her bed still crying.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Meaghan asked.

"Yeah where have you been we've all been so worried?" Olivia said.

"I'm sorry but I just didn't feel like hanging out today" Hermione said.

'Why not?" Meaghan asked.

"Because me and Draco had a talk last night and I really just need to think" Hermione said.

"What did you talk about?" Liv asked.

"Well he said he had something really important to tell me but I've been avoiding him for so long but last night we finally had the talk and he- he told me..." Hermione said as the tears were once again welling up in her eyes.

"What did her said?" Meg asked worriedly.

"He told me that- that he still loved me" Hermione said as more tears came crashing out.

"What!" Liv and Meg yelled together.

"He said the he still loved me and all that stuff last year was just a set up so his dad wouldn't hurt him or me" Hermione whispered sadly.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Meaghan asked.

"That's exactly what I don't know I love Draco and I love Raju I can't possibly choose" Hermione said.

"Well you're gonna have to choose soon" Liv said.

"I know but it's so hard I mean how do I even choose I've loved Draco for so much longer but he hurt me and Raju and I have so much in common" Hermione said as a few more tears fell.

"Well what you have here is one big problem" Meaghan said.

They sat there for ages and ages just talking about both the boys and why they would be a good choice but still Hermione couldn't choose she couldn't hurt either of them.

Olivia and Meaghan left Hermione to be alone after a few hours as they both knew that she had to decide this on her own. Hermione only had to sit there for just awhile longer before she made her decision. She took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing. After a few minutes she was done and sent the owl to the persons room she knew she could never do it in person but she would have to face him sooner or later frankly she preferred later. Hermione sat down on her bed and sighed she knew that some part of her inside would always regret the decision she just made.

Draco was sitting in his room thinking about Hermione as usual. He knew that he should have told her earlier before she got involved with this Raju guy but she was avoiding him for so long he never got the chance and now her fears that he will loose Hermione for ever because of one mistake he never should have made. He just sat there thinking of other ways he could have settled things last year instead of breaking her heart. Before long his thoughts were interrupted by an owl tapping on his window. He got up, walked over to the window and pushed it open. The owl slowly glided into his room and landed on his dresser. Draco walked over to the large owl and untied the letter. He ripped open the envelope, took out the letter and began to read.

Draco,

I have thought a lot about what you said to me earlier it meant so much to me that you were trying to protect me but you're too late I am already in love with another man and he loves me back I wish inside that things could just be the way they were but now I know that it may never be possible I have grown closer to Raju and you and I have grown further and further apart. I know I shall somehow always regret my decision, But if this is a mistake I must learn from it either way. Maybe someday we will be right for each other again but you hurt me a lot last year and I am just not ready to take you back. You never know this might be a good decision with all the stuff that happened to us last year someone or something trying to keep us apart don't you ever think that maybe we just weren't meant to be? I want you to know that a part of me will always love you forever; I hope we can be friends.

Hermione

Draco laid the letter own next to him he couldn't believe it he actually lost her for good. Draco felt like crying he didn't but he sure felt like it. He knew Hermione was his one true love and not one part of him doubted it and he just lost her. Another thing he couldn't believe was that she picked some new guy over him…Why? Draco knew that inside he had always thought that she would take him back but obviously he was wrong but he needed to find out. He got up off his bed and quickly wrote a note to Hermione. He sent it off with the same owl when he had finished.

Ok if you want more then you have to review please! This story will get better as it goes along….please review it…constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please! Well that's all till next time!

MEL


	9. The Letters p2 and Family Feuds

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok I don't know if anyone is even reading this but I'm going to put a lot up today…hopefully someone will read it! Plz if you are review so I at least know you're here!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was sitting in her room she thought that if she sent that letter she would feel better like a huge weight had been lifted but this was not the case she still felt bad like she really did make bad choice but she would have to overcome it. Hermione quickly turned towards her window as she heard a loud tapping noise it was the owl she sent to Draco. She rushed over and opened the window to let it in. It hopped on her arm and she carried it over to her desk she placed to owl down and took the letter from him. She opened it up and began to read.

Hermione,

I still don't understand I thought you still loved me. Why would you choose someone else after all that we have been through together I'm sorry but I need a better explanation I can't let you go as easily as you let me go.

Love always,

Draco

Hermione put the letter down and sighed she tried to think of the right way to explain why she chose Raju instead of him until finally it came to her she turned on her C.D player and began writing down some words. After the song finished she turned to C.D player off and tied the letter to the owl and sent him to Draco's window.

Draco waited by his window for a few minutes before the owl glided into his room again. He took the letter from him and read it.

Draco,

Do you think this was an easy choice for me? That I just let you go easily? You have no idea how much it hurts me to let you go but I have to I just don't feel the same around you anymore I've lost my love for you because you've hurt me too many times I hope this helps you understand better,

_Did you really think that  
I would really take you back  
Let you back in my heart one more time  
Ohh. No. No.  
Did you think that I'd still care  
That there'd be one feeling there  
Did you think you could walk back in my life.  
So you found you miss the love you threw away.  
Baby but you found it out too late. Too Late._

And so now you know the way it feels to cry  
The way that I cried when you broke my world in two.  
Baby I learned the way to break a heart  
I learned from the best.  
I learned from you.  
Oh baby now.  
I learned from you  
I remember cold nights  
Tears I though would never dry  
How you shattered my world  
With your goodbye.Your goodbye baby  
Would've sold my soul then.  
Just to have you back again  
Now you're the last thing on my mind.  
Now you say your sorry and  
You've changed your ways  
Sorry but you changed you ways too late.

So when all you've got are sleepless nights  
When those tears are clouding up your eyes  
Just remember it was you who said goodbye   
Who said goodbye.

I hope that helped you Draco I'm sorry but you need to understand you can't do that to people just shut them out whenever you want. Now if you don't mind I would like to get to bed now I'll see you in the morning.

Hermione

Draco put the letter down on his side table he had never realized how much he had actually hurt her last year with all the stuff he did but there was no way he was letting her go, Oh no he would just act ok with it all sweet and charming and she would fall in love with him again. Draco told himself that over and over before drifting slowly off to sleep.

'I can't believe he actually thinks that is going to work does he think she is dumb or something?' The little voice inside his head whispered.

For the next few days Draco did not do anything to annoy Hermione and he did not bring up their little letter conversation. At first Hermione just thought he was just being nice. Then in occurred to her Draco Malfoy isn't nice unless he wants something and even if it wasn't that since when has he ever been nice right after he just got dumped…sort of anyway. She decided to just let it go and enjoy his happiness while it lasted. The Christmas Ball was fast approaching and Hermione and Draco had some last minute planning to do so they had to spend quite a lot of time together. This didn't bother Raju one bit and Hermione was glad, as she didn't really feel like trying to convince him that she didn't love Draco anymore, much. Yes it was true she had started to see that side of him again that one part that made her fall in love with him but she could not let her feelings take control so she tried as hard as she could to push those feelings aside whenever she was near him. It didn't take too long for them to finish planning the ball they put up two notices on all the House Boards. One telling them about the ball and what to wear, and one telling them of the Hogsmeade trip coming up that is allowing them to get all their things. After they had finished everything Hermione left for the Gryffindor common room to spend some much needed time with Raju. She took a short cut there and as she was walking she heard a raised voice it sounded like someone yelling at another person. She went closer to investigate the closer she got the clearer the words and the people became. It was Blaire and Melissa Dolohov. Melissa was over one side of the room far away from the door with her back to the wall. Blaire was just in front of her with his back to the door.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Blaire yelled at the girl.

"Because they are nice people I'm not telling you anything!" Melissa yelled back.

"Why do you care? Why do you care if anything happens to them?" Blaire asked his voice still raised.

"Because I'm not like you I'm not like mother or father! I don't think the way you do! I'm not on Voldemort's side! Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore are really great people I never want to see anything happen to them! And I promise you now I will never be responsible for the deaths of the four greatest witches and wizards of our time! So you can all go to hell!" Melissa screamed.

"Lord Voldemort is the greatest wizard of our time!" Blaire said loudly.

"Voldemort is just a sad old man who has nothing better to do than ruin other peoples lives!" Melissa said.

"You're gonna wish you never said that! It's one thing to be put into Gryffindor but to defend them and insult the Dark Lord that's just unacceptable!" He said and he began walking closer to her.

Hermione knew she had to do something but she didn't know why she hesitated he was just a first year what could he possibly do? She didn't know what he could do and she didn't care. She flung the door wide open and Blaire spun around and his eyes met the cold glaring eyes that belonged to Hermione Granger.

What is going on here?" She demanded.

"Nothing right Melissa?" Blaire said hurriedly.

Melissa hesitated for a while but nodded her head. Hermione looked back over to Blaire.

"Well it didn't sound like nothing Mr. Dolohov" Hermione said.

"You mean you heard all of that?" Blaire asked.

"I heard enough to take you to the Headmaster and to make sure you never come near Melissa again now hop to it!" Hermione said as she pointed out the door and Blaire hung his head and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione explained everything to Dumbledore and he put Melissa under Hermione's care. Blaire however was given a truth serum and spilled out everything he knew which wasn't that much as he was only a small boy. Dumbledore allowed him to stay as he knew that if he sent him home Blaire would be punished instead Dumbledore chose to help him personally and turn him to the good side. Hermione and Melissa left Dumbledore's office and went to the Gryffindor tower. She explained everything to Harry, Ron, Olivia, Meaghan, Louise and Raju and asked them to keep an eye on her when Hermione couldn't they of course agreed. Hermione stayed with them for a long time then as the sun was coming down they went to dinner then Hermione bid them all good night and went to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok well that's that chapter please review! I would greatly appreciate it! Off to get the next one now!

MEL


	10. Babysitting and There's No Going Back

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

And here is the next one! Please someone anyone review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had to keep watch over Melissa over the next few days only occasionally leaving her side but even then she was watched by Harry and the others, Dumbledore didn't want to take any chances as he thought that if she was left alone something or someone would take her. So Hermione now felt what it was like to baby-sit. Not like Melissa was a baby or anything she was quite the grown up.

Draco was walking around the school just looking at everything. He was surprised how much there was there that he had never taken the time to look at. On his way to the astronomy tower he found Sacha who looked like she was heading up there to.

"Hey Sacha wait up!" Draco called out to her.

Sacha quickly spun around in fright but immediately got over it once she saw Draco.

"Oh it's you Draco, Long time no see" Sacha said.

"Yeah it has been a while I've been really busy" Draco said as they both began to walk up the steps to the tower.

"Well you must be you know with everything you have to do Patrolling, Organizing, Winning Hermione back and Keeping the youngsters in line I'd say that's pretty busy" Sacha said counting all the things on her fingers.

"Exac-wait a minute! Winning Hermione back! As if" Draco said quickly.

"Oh come on Malfoy I can see it in your eyes you love her!" Sacha said as she opened the door to the Tower.

"Is it really that obvious?" Draco asked whilst walking over to the balcony and looking out over the lake and the green hills.

"Well let me think….Yes!" Sacha said.

"Well it's not my fault, I thought I had it all planned out perfectly last year I thought she would understand but she's moved on already and nothing I can do is ever going to change that I know now that I have lost her forever and part of me just won't let go I don't know what to do anymore. When I'm with her I feel like nothing in the world can bring me down like I'll always be happy and now that feeling is gone" Draco said slowly.

"Wow you really really lover her, Maybe I can help" Sacha suggested.

"How could you help?" Draco asked her.

"Well my sister is friends with her maybe she can say some things to help Hermione realize who is best for her" Sacha said.

"But she's dating your brother why would you want to break them up?" Draco asked.

"I have my reasons and you have yours so do you want me to help?" She asked again.

"Ok then try your best" he said to her as she left the room.

As she got on the other side of the door she smiled evilly.

'Oh I will, believe me this year will be a year that you won't soon forget, it's going to be so much fun" Sacha whispered to herself as she ran down the stairs and went to find her sister.

Sacha ran off and went to find her sister. She found her hanging out with Hermione and the other girls No surprises there! She went up and politely asked to talk to Louise for a minute. Louise got up from her seat and went over to a quite corner with Sacha. Sacha told her about what Draco said and what she wanted to do. At first Louise was hesitant as it meant probably hurting her brother but none the less she agreed. Louise went over the plan several times with Sacha before returning to the other girls and putting the plan to work. At the moment they were talking about guys,

'Good,' Louise thought to herself, 'The perfect time to slip something in'.

"Speaking of Boys that Draco sure has changed since the start of the year hasn't he? I mean he seems more like a gentleman now don't you think?" Louise asked innocently.

"Yeah I guess he has what do you think Hermione?" Meaghan asked.

"Well I-uh I suppose he is different" Hermione said.

"Yeah, and don't kill me for saying this but he's really Hot!" Louise said.

"Well yes um- I guess he is on some level" Hermione said uncomfortably she never really liked talking about Draco this way around her friends because she thought she might let something slip.

Louise carried on the conversation for a little while longer highlighting all Draco's strong points, and she walked away knowing she had given Hermione something to think about. She quickly ran off and went to find her sister and give her and update. Sacha was indeed very pleased with her work this was going to be the best scam they had ever pulled even if their brother wasn't in on it this time. Sacha sighed, oh yes their brother had refused to be apart of their scams anymore ever since he had met Hermione she had changed him and Sacha didn't even see it coming until he said it to her himself.

Flashback

Sacha and Louise were sitting together in the great hall waiting for their brother. Louise had just informed Sacha that Raju had just asked out Hermione and she accepted and they were just devising a plan trying to make it outdo all the other ones. Raju finally came In with Hermione at his side. Louise and Sacha both got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Raju haven't talked to you in a while" Sacha said.

"Yeah it's been a while, what do you want?" Raju asked.

"We just want to talk to you privately for just two seconds that's it" Louise replied.

"Well ok just two seconds" Raju agreed, he said goodbye to Hermione and walked off with his two sisters.

They found an empty classroom just outside the hall and went in.

"Ok what is this about?" Raju asked but he had an idea.

"You know what this is about!" Sacha said.

"Yeah you bagged the girl so lets get down to the plan" Louise said.

"No" Raju said simply.

"What?" Sacha asked as if she had misheard.

"I said no Sacha; I refuse to be a part of your childish games! I will not do this again to another girl I really like Hermione and I don't want her to fall in love with someone else than confuse her by being someone so great that she can't choose it's just mean!" Raju said loudly.

"You've done it before what's different this time?" Sacha asked.

"She is" He replied.

"You're not serious are you?" Louise asked.

"Yes I am I really like her and I don't want to loose her" Raju said and he began to leave.

"Stop!" Sacha yelled.

Raju stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"You walk out that door now and there is no coming back!" Sacha said.

Raju just shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door.

End Flashback

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there it is….hope someone liked that! Please review! Next chapter coming soon!

MEL


	11. Fighting Voldemort& Something unexpected

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

And yet again another chapter….. as I asked before please please review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting up in his room with the ring that he had received from Hermione last year. He had just finished talking to his Father they were talking about the power that Harry had gotten from Hermione and when he should use it against Voldemort. His mother didn't think it was a good idea to use it at all and Sirius cheered him on to do it. His father said it would be a good idea to destroy him once and for all but then he reminded him of the prophecy. The prophecy was what made him really want to destroy Voldemort forever The words rang in his ears 'For neither can live while the other survives'. That meant Harry couldn't really live while Voldemort did. James, who didn't really understand the prophecy as much as others, told him to go to Remus the last true marauder. Harry took his advice and went off to find Remus. It was simple to contact members of the order now that Umbridge was gone for good. Harry went down to the fire place and threw the floo powder in and quietly spoke the address. At once Gimmauld place came into view. Harry was happy to see the Remus was sitting at the kitchen table. He jumped as her heard Harry speak his name from behind.

"Oh Harry it's just you!" Remus said as he clutched his chest.

"Yeah I want to know something and Dad thinks I should ask you" Harry said.

"Oh really? What is it?" He asked.

"Well it's about the prophecy and Voldemort he said you know more about it than he does" Harry said.

"Probably true what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well you know how Hermione somehow passed her powers over to me, well if I was to destroy Voldemort would it kill me?" Harry asked.

"Um that's a tough one, see Harry no one knows it says you can't live together and no one can figure if you can live with out each other" Remus said slowly.

"Well I guess it has always been a risk" Harry said simply.

"Not one you have to take, Harry you don't have to risk your life if you don't want to you're too young to die" Remus said quickly.

"I have to take this chance, I only have this one chance to save everyone from him I can't waste it" Harry said.

"Well I guess it is your choice but Harry before you go doing anything make a plan and a mighty good one at that, you need to be ready and you need to expect the worse don't think he won't give you much of a fight cose he will" Lupin said seriously.

"I will thanks for your help" Harry said gratefully.

"That's alright, check back with me once you've thought up an idea and we will go through it" He said.

"Okay, Bye!" Harry said loudly as his head whirled out of the fireplace.

Harry sat there for a long time he couldn't come up with anything he needed the help of his best friends because together they all know what to expect from Voldemort.

Harry went off to talk to Ron and Hermione. He was sure that they would know what to do. Both of them were hanging out by the lake with everyone else. He asked them to come with him to talk in private as he knew that he should not talk about this kind of stuff in front of everyone. They came as soon as Hermione had told Olivia where they were going and to look after Melissa while she was gone. They went up to the head dorms because the Gryffindor common room was packed with people. Hermione lead the two boys up to her rooms and closed the door.

"So what's up Harry?" Hermione asked as they all went to sit on her bed.

"Well it's about Voldemort" Harry said, Ron flinched at the sound of his name.

"Don't say his name!" Ron said.

"Oh really Ron you aren't still scared of a name are you?" Hermione asked him.

"Go ahead Harry" Ron said as he preferred not to answer Hermione's question.

"Well I was just talking to my dad and Remus; they both think that I should go after Voldemort and try to kill him but they said they want me to consider the risks in trying to actually kill him, and I knew guys would know what to expect from Voldemort because at the moment I can't think straight so what do you guys think" Harry said.

Hermione answered first "Well…Harry I don't want you to risk your life because that is definitely one thing you can expect he won't go easy on you and you know it"

"Hermione's right you shouldn't go risking your life, we never know what to expect from him that's the thing" Ron said.

"Oh come on you've got to have something helpful, Hermione you were the one who gave me this power to fight him off out can't back out on me!" Harry said loudly.

"Harry I'm not backing out on you, but this is going to take a lot of planning and we have to expect the worst from him" Hermione said slowly.

"Ok, fine, we will plan a lot let's get to it" Harry said.

For the remainder of the day they sat up thinking about all the different things they could expect from Voldemort and where they should hold this battle and how to actually get him to turn up.

The weekend came quickly and everyone was excited about going to Hogsmeade. Hermione had already picked out her dress so this was going to be easy for her but the others had to go store by store and try to find something suitable and beautiful. Hermione waited for her friends and quickly counted everyone who was going then they to left for the small town. They walked around for what seemed like hours and hours looking for the right dresses. Hermione had found hers straight away; she didn't show anyone as she wanted in to be a surprise. The boys were already gone they picked their tuxes and left the girls to their shopping. A few more hours past and Olivia and Louise had found their dresses now only Meaghan needed to find that perfect dress. They must have looked in about 20 shops and they had started to look back through some of the first shops they went in when she finally found it in the second shop they looked in. They were all very happy with the dresses they got. Louise had left almost 45 minutes ago, they all thought they should go back up and join her as she wouldn't have many people to talk to except the boys. They walked back up to the castle; Hermione left Draco in charge of the people in Hogsmeade. The first place they went of course was the Great hall thinking the boys had all went down to get some food. But they weren't there. So they went up to the Gryffindor common room. Raju and Ron were just leaving as they walked up to the portrait.

"Where are you guys going?" Liv asked.

"Oh we're going down to the hall we're hungry" Raju said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek, she blushed.

"Where are Harry and Louise?" Meaghan asked.

"Oh they're up in the boys dormitory, Louise said she had something important to say to Harry or something like that" Ron said, and they walked off down the hall.

Meaghan had a look of worry on her face as they walked through the portrait, the other girls did to. They all slowly walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories they could hear faint voices talking about something but before they could figure out what, the voices stopped. They all exchanged looks and went to open the door. But they definitely weren't ready for what they saw next….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok there is a cliffy but if anyone is actually reading this you will be able to go right on to the next chapter!

MEL


	12. Cheating and I Didn't Do It

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok well here is the resolve to the cliffy from the previous chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Louise were on Harry's bed kissing. They didn't hear the girls come in. Meaghan took one look at them and ran out of the room crying, Harry heard that. Louise got up and sat on the other side of the bed. Olivia ran off after Meaghan and Hermione just stood their giving Harry a look of disgust and disappointment then she too walked off. Harry looked over at Louise and glared at her. She left a couple of minutes later and Harry just laid their thinking of what happened he knew that he should go and talk to Meaghan but maybe she needed to cool off before he tried to talk to her.

Olivia, Meaghan and Hermione were sitting in the Head Common room talking about what just happened. Meaghan was crying hysterically and Olivia was trying to calm her down. Hermione on the other hand was pacing in front of them. It just didn't seem right Harry loved Meaghan and it just wasn't like him to cheat on his girlfriend especially Meaghan. They were there for about 30 minutes before she started to calm down.

"You okay now?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm just tired of crying" Meaghan said shakily.

"Meaghan I'm sure there is some sort of explanation to this Harry…" Hermione began.

"Yeah his explanation is he cheated!" Meaghan said.

"Meg come on you know Harry" Hermione said.

"I thought I did obviously I was wrong" She said.

"What do you mean of course you know him!" Olivia said.

"No I don't I thought he was sweet, considerate, smart, funny and charming but I was wrong he is a pig!" Meg said her voice was rising slightly.

"Meaghan I have been Harry's friend for over seven years now! He has never acted like this and I mean never, this just doesn't seem right" Hermione said.

"Well Hermione what do you think we should do?" Olivia asked.

"Well I'm going to talk to Harry see if I can straighten things out" Hermione said and she turned around and left the room in search for Harry.

She went back to Gryffindor tower and went up to the boys' dormitories but Harry wasn't there Ron and Raju were though. They looked very confused.

"Hey Hermione, what's going on? We just went out to lunch and when we came back Harry was all upset about something then he left muttering something about Meaghan and Louise couldn't really understand him really" Ron said.

"Well when we came up here we walked in on Louise and Harry kissing" Hermione said.

"Ok when you say we you mean?" Raju asked.

"Meaghan, Olivia and me" Hermione replied.

"What! Meaghan was there! The poor thing" Ron said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah I know she's pretty upset" Hermione said.

"This really doesn't seem like Harry" Ron said.

"That's exactly what I thought" Hermione said.

Raju sat in silence it all came to him Louise and Harry were kissing but it wasn't Harry's fault and Raju now realized that they were putting another part of their plan into action Raju would have said something right then but that would mean admitting to Hermione all the people he has hurt in the past and she may think he's doing that to her and she may never trust him again so he just sat there and said nothing.

"Well I'm off to find Harry I need to sort this out I'll see you both later" Hermione said and she waved goodbye.

Hermione walked around the school for a while more before she found Harry he was in the room of requirements. He was sitting on a bed and talking to something. As she got closer she realized it was his ring. He said goodbye to who ever he was talking to and put the ring back in his pocket and sighed. Hermione was now contemplating whether or not she should go and talk to him he looked like he needed to sort a few things out. She decided to go in for Meaghan and Harry's happiness.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said.

"Oh hey" He said whilst looking over at the door Hermione just came through.

She went over and sat on the couch that was just across from him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you angry with me?" Harry asked.

"Well that depends I was coming to ask you what happened up there" Hermione said.

"Why, what does it matter to you?" He asked.

"It matters because you are one of my oldest and best friends I'm worried, Harry this isn't like you" Hermione said.

"I know it isn't like me that's because I didn't do anything" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It was Louise, I was sitting up in my room with Ron and Raju a while later Louise came in, we talked for a while and Ron was complaining that he was hungry so he and Raju went down to the Great Hall to get something to eat. Me and Louise were talking about quidditch then she started asking me about all of you especially Meaghan, The subject suddenly changed direction, we started talking about people we like of course for me there is only Meaghan then she began to talk about who she liked and started saying things like 'I can't tell him because he is going out with one of my friends and I don't want to hurt her' I realized that the conversation was going just like the one I had with Olivia before she kissed me and I was right two seconds later she was kissing me and before I could pull away you all came in and I didn't realize I was trying to pull her off me and when I finally did I saw Meaghan running away and it was too late to explain" Harry said sadly.

"Harry what are you talking about? You didn't do anything it's not too late to tell her" Hermione said.

"She will never believe me!" Harry said.

"Oh come on of course she will you have been going out for at least a year haven't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

"Well she should be able to understand all this you just have to make her listen come on get up we'll go to her now" Hermione said and they quickly left the room and headed for the Head Common Room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you liked that chapter please review if you did or if you didn't I don't mind constructive criticism but please no flames!

MEL


	13. Making Up and Let's Play Dressups

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Well I think I'm only going to post a few more today because this is getting hard making up chapter names and stuff…. But I have posted a lot today as a sorry for my absence….well please R&R!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived there 10 minutes later; Meaghan and Olivia weren't in the common room so they went up to Hermione's room. Sure enough there they were sitting on Hermione's' bed talking. Harry and Hermione walked in and they turned around. Meagan's face went straight from sad to angry as she saw Harry.

"What is he doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Meaghan Harry is here to explain something to you just please listen to him" Hermione said.

"Why? What good reason do I have to listen to him?" Meaghan asked.

"Meg you have been going out with Harry for so long, you know you love him and nothing is going to change the way you feel about him that fast, believe me I know" Hermione said.

"Come on Meg what harm can it do" Liv said.

"Fine then speak quickly" Meg said impatiently.

Harry went into the story of what happened between him and Louise. Once he had finished Meaghan still had one thing on her mind.

"Well if that's what really happened why didn't you say so in the first place?" She asked.

"Well I would have but you ran out so fast I never got a chance" Harry said.

"Harry look me in the eye and tell me you didn't cheat on me" Meaghan said she knew that if he was lying she would be able to see it in his eyes.

Harry walked over to her, knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eyes,

"I didn't cheat on you" He said.

Meaghan smiled and kissed him. Olivia and Hermione laughed and walked out of the room and left the love birds alone. They walked back out to the common room and were about to leave when they heard someone yell 'Hermione!'

It was coming from Draco's room.

"You go ahead without me Liv I'll be there soon" Hermione said and she ran up to Draco's room.

"Draco open the door!" She yelled.

Two seconds later the door opened. Hermione burst out laughing at what she saw.

"It's not funny" Draco said.

"Oh yes it is what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well Melissa over here decided it would be fun to play dress ups!" He said Melissa was sitting in the corner laughing.

Draco had make-up all over his face and was in a green dress.

"Oh really well I think you look cute!" Hermione said laughing.

"Oh yeah you want me to make you look like a boy!" Draco said and evil look in his eyes.

"No don't you dare" Hermione said she began to walk backwards and he walked forwards with his wand raised.

"No!" Hermione screamed and she ran down the stairs and around the couch.

He chased her round and round the couch before finally tackling her onto the couch he pointed his wand at her and muttered a spell at once Hermione felt her hair shrink and her clothes change.

"You didn't" she said.

"I did" He laughed.

She rolled over so he fell to the ground and she pinned him down.

"Now you're done for" she said, She raised her wand and whispered as spell.

Draco's Dress changed from green to pink with purple flowers and a little apron tied around it and his hair grew long and wavy. They kept changing each others appearances for about 15 minutes until they finally called a truce and turned there selves back. They had another laugh then Draco went back up to Melissa and Hermione went off to find Olivia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there it Hermione and Draco be getting back together? R&R to get more chapters and find out what happens!

MEL


	14. We Had So Much More and I'm Not Doing It

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is another one……I'm going to post up to chapter 15 I think then I'll stop for today! please R&R!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On her way to the Gryffindor tower Hermione was thinking over what just happened. She and Draco were having so much fun. She didn't get it, when she was with Raju she felt happy but when she was with Draco she felt free of life she felt something far beyond happiness. Now it was troubling her about what she should do. She really loved Raju but she loved Draco a great deal more even though he had been her enemy for 6 years and when she finally got to like him he broke her heart but none of that mattered to her anymore she just wanted it all to be like last year. So Hermione came to a decision she would be with Draco instead, but how to tell Raju?

Draco was back in his room with Melissa she was still playing dress-ups but with dolls and stuff instead of Draco he was glad about that. He was busy thinking about Hermione, for a second there during their little war it had felt like they were still together it felt like they were still in love. Draco shook his head,

'Get a hold of yourself' He said in his mind.

'She's never coming back to you, never!'

Draco laid back on his pillow and thought about it some more.

"Draco, what's up with you and Hermione?" Melissa asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you both seem to like each other a lot but she's dating someone else" Melissa replied.

"We're just friends that's all" Draco said.

"It doesn't look that way when she stares at you" Melissa said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked her.

"Well every time she looks at you she has that dreamy look in her eyes and it's the same when you look at her" Melissa said.

"We are just friends that's it" He said but his heart filled with joy when she told him.

"Well you sure don't act like it, every time you are around each other you are far happier than I have seen you both with your friends" Melissa said and she turned back to the little doll that was sitting on the chair in front of her.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room in search of Olivia and Raju. Olivia was sitting on the couch reading. Hermione walked over to her. As she approached the lounge Liv looked up.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" She asked loudly.

"Sorry I got caught up" Hermione replied.

"Oh ok so what did Draco want?" she asked.

"Oh Melissa was playing dress-ups with him" Hermione said.

"Really?" She asked a smile was creeping onto her face.

"Well you might say she was playing dress-ups on him" Hermione said and she laughed at the memory stuck in her mind.

"What! Oh my god! And I missed it!" She said loudly.

"Yep it was a funny sight" Hermione said and she sighed.

"What's up?" Liv asked.

"Oh it's just Draco…and Raju" Hermione said.

"What about them?" Liv asked solemnly.

"Well it's just that I don't think I made the right choice with Draco" Hermione said.

"What you don't think you should've ever dated him?" Liv asked confusedly.

"No I think I should've given him another chance" Hermione said.

"Oh….Oooooh" Liv said catching on.

"Yeah so now I don't know what to do I love Raju but what Draco and I had was so much more" Hermione said.

"Well then just tell Raju that it's not working out" Olivia said.

"But it is working out with Raju that's why it so confusing everything's fine with Raju but ever since me and Draco broke up I have had this empty place in my heart and I don't want it to be there anymore it feels like a part of me is dying each day I'm not with him" Hermione said sadly.

"Well okay that makes things difficult this is your choice but if it were me I just choose the one I love the most and for you it sounds like Draco" Liv said slowly.

"That's what I was thinking but how do I tell Raju all of this I don't want us to stop talking I value his friendship" Hermione said.

"Well just tell him you still want to be friends" Liv said simply.

"Ok, I will, do you know where he is now?" Hermione asked.

"Actually I think he is up in the Boys dormitories" Liv said.

"Ok here it goes" Hermione said as she walked towards the staircase.

"Good Luck" Liv called quietly to her.

Hermione slowly made her way to the boys' dormitories. She took one more glace back at Olivia before heading in. There was no one there but Raju. He looked up from the bed in which he was laying as she entered the room.

"Hey Hermione, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Well yes and…no" Hermione said hesitantly.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Raju, I really love you but it…it just doesn't feel right" Hermione said.

"What do you mean? What doesn't feel right?" He asked.

"Us, well I mean I love you but I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never really got it back" Hermione said as tears began to flow down her face.

"Hermione you're not making any sense" Raju said as he hopped up from his bed and embraced her.

"Raju I'm in love with you but at the same time I'm in love with someone else" she said.

Raju slowly let go of Hermione and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're still in love with Malfoy?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well who do you want to be with me or him?" He asked.

At those words Hermione looked down at the floor and Raju knew who she wanted to be with.

"Well if that's who you want to be with Hermione then it's your choice I won't stand in the way" Raju said.

"Really? Wow you're such an adult if this was the other way around I'm pretty sure Draco would have tried to kill you" Hermione said laughing slightly, Raju joined in.

"You sure you're okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, you go talk to Draco" Raju said.

Hermione hugged Raju and left.

He watched her walk out of the door and sighed, he loved Hermione but her happiness was important to him. But still he knew the two people behind her sudden change of feelings. Raju left his room shortly after Hermione did in search of his two sisters.

Hermione walked out of the room and down the stairs where Liv was waiting for her. She gave her the thumbs up and Liv smiled and motioned her to go, and she did with only one thing on her mind, what was she going to say to Draco? She thought about it for a while when she realised that she had reached the Heads Dorm. She inhaled and walked in. She looked around the common room he wasn't there, so she went up to his room and knocked on the door. It opened a second later.

"Hermione, anything wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you, where's Melissa?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Dumbledore came to get her a while ago he wanted to talk to her about something, so what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Well um, ok lately I have had a change in feelings towards you as you might have noticed" Hermione said.

"Yeah I kind of noticed that, what of it?" He asked.

"Well um I wanted to ask you if you wanted to give us another try." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Hmm well I'll have to think about that" Draco said surprisedly.

He was tapping his chin as if he was thinking really hard about it then he stopped and looked down at her.

"Absolutely" He said and Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly, for once in what seemed like forever Hermione finally felt like she had made the right decision.

Raju was on his way to the Slytherin common room to find Louise and Sacha. But on his way he heard two low voices talking about something in a nearby classroom, he went closer to see who it was. As he got closer to the door he recognised the two voices. They were in fact the two people he was looking for. He went a bit closer to the door so he could hear what they were talking about.

"I just heard that she dumped Raju and went off to find Malfoy" Louise said to Sacha.

"Good, this is perfect now Raju will be heartbroken and we can use him for the next part of the plan" Sacha said happily.

"What part?" Louise asked her.

"Well he still loves Hermione obviously so he can hang around her and get her all confused about it again and I'll hang around Malfoy" Sacha said.

"Ok that sounds good enough do you think Raju will be in on it" Louise asked.

"Of course he…" Sacha began.

At that moment Raju swung the door opened and glared at the two girls.

"Won't" He finished for her.

"Oh Raju I didn't see you there how've you been?" Louise asked innocently.

"How much did you hear?" Sacha asked getting straight to the point.

"Enough to know that I am in no way going to be apart of your little game" Raju said.

"Come on you still love her, this is a good thing for you!" Sacha said.

"That's right I love her, you don't hurt the people you love, she said she wanted to be with Malfoy and if her makes her happy then so be it" Raju said.

"You are really weird" Sacha said.

"You know what I pity you both, you have fun ruining other people's lives it might be fun to you but you are actually hurting other human beings" Raju said angrily.

"You used to do it" Louise said.

"Why are you siding with her? She did this to you she changed you and now you are a clone of her!" Raju said loudly.

"She decided to do this, she didn't have to, and it was her own free will" Sacha said.

"Whatever I don't care anymore! I just want to tell you to stop messing with other peoples lives or I will tell them all what you are going to do, and don't think I won't!" Raju yelled at her.

"How could you possibly know what we are going to do?" Sacha asked.

"Duh! I just heard you besides you do the same thing every time" Raju said angrily and walked off.

"Well he got half of it right" Sacha said.

"Huh?" Louise asked confusedly.

"We did do the same thing every time, this time it will be different, this time it will be better" Sacha said and she to walked off.

Louise sighed and went back to her dormitory truth was she like all the griffindors and she didn't want to do this either but she could never betray her sister like that, so she was going along with it all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok well only a few more to go…but the more people that review the faster I'm going to do the next chapters so please tell people about my story!

MEL


	15. I'm Out and Into The Ball

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok last one for now please R&R!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

News of Hermione and Draco getting back together traveled fast around the castle. In only a few days everyone knew. Louise still hung around Meaghan, Hermione and Olivia as they all agreed to give her another chance just like they gave Olivia a chance. But what they didn't know was Louise was only going to take advantage of this chance even though inside she really just wanted to be friends with them, but her loyalty lied with her sister….didn't it?. She heard the news of Hermione and Draco from Olivia and Meaghan and immediately rushed off to find Sacha.

Sacha was sitting in the library; she looked deep in thought which usually meant she was thinking up her next plan. Louise approached her slowly and sat down next to her. Sacha looked over at her and smile.

"Did you hear?" Louise asked.

"Yep" Sacha replied still smiling.

"So what's your plan?" Louise asked her sister quietly.

Sacha leaned over and whispered in Louise's ear. She did not want anyone to over hear the plan other wise it would be ruined. It took ten minutes to explain most of it to Louise. Once she had finished explaining Louise was smiling to.

"But Sacha, how do you know this will work?" Louise asked her.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Well she let him go once she won't let him go again, well at least not easily" Louise said.

"She doesn't have to let him go, I'm just toying around with emotions for now" Sacha said.

"That's all you ever do! And frankly I'm tired of it" Louise said angrily.

"What do you mean? We've always done this! You're turning into Raju!" Sacha said quite loudly only to be hushed by the librarian.

"I am not! I….I just don't want to see them hurt, Sacha they are my friends now, Do you know how long it's been since someone's actually wanted to be my friend after they've out what you have done to them! I'm sick of changing schools for once I wish you would let us make a fresh start!" Louise said quietly.

"So are you just going to abandon me like Raju so you can have a few more people to talk to?" Sacha asked her.

"Are you going to go along with the plan?" Louise asked.

It took her a while to answer but her Slytherin ways eventually caught up to her and she answered "Yes".

"Then I guess I am" Louise said slowly.

She stood up and left Sacha alone.

Many days had gone by and Louise had not talked to Sacha, she was now back on good terms with Raju although he still suspected something. It was the day of the Christmas ball. As usually many girls were running around madly trying to find all their things. The boys however were outside having snowball fights. Hermione and Draco had finished setting up the hall a few hours ago and she was now rushing around in her room trying to find one of her shoes. She eventually found it and placed both shoes next to her dress that was lying on her bed. There was still two and a half hours before the ball started, and to a girl that was not a long time. She began to do her hair which would take about one hour. After she finished with her hair she did her make-up and then put her dress on. The ball started in half an hour so Hermione just sat in her room and read. The boys used this half hour to start getting ready. They finished with ten minutes to spare.

Hermione checked her clock. It was time for her to go. She double checked her hair in the mirror on her way out the door. Draco was already waiting down at the bottom of her stairs. His eyes widened when he saw her. Hermione was wearing a long white dress that puffed out when it reached her hips. It didn't have any sleeves. On her arms she had matching white gloves and a diamond bracelet. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing a stunning diamond necklace. She had only light make-up on.

"Wow Hermione you look…my gosh" He said at a loss of words, Hermione smiled.

"Why thank-you, you like great to" Hermione said.

Draco was wearing a black and white tux. His hair wasn't spiked up but it wasn't flat either.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Of course" Hermione replied and they walked out of the common room hand in hand.

On their way to the Great Hall they ran into Louise, she was with Dean (her date). Louise was wearing a stunning white strapless dress with a large portion of her back showing the bottom half of her dress went out just like Hermione's did, it had diamond and sequin patterns all over it she was wearing large hoop earrings a diamond chocker necklace with a matching diamond bracelet. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun that sat at the back of her head with little curly bits falling on her face. She had red nail polish on and light eye shadow.

Dean was wearing a black tux much like every other guy in the school was, his hair was flattened down.

"Oh my god Hermione you look great!" Louise said when she spotted her.

"Thanks, you look great too I love your dress!" Hermione said.

"Thanks, I love yours too so shall we go in?" Louise asked.

"I think we should" Hermione replied.

The two girls grabbed the arms of their dates and entered the Great Hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok well that's it until later or until someone reviews! Goodbye for now!

MEL


	16. The Ball and Suspicions

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is another one for anyone who is reading!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione, Louise, Draco and Dean walked into the hall. Hermione was astounded at how it looked even though she helped put everything up and get everything ready it looked more beautiful that she could have ever imagined. There were ice sculptures at the two front door and more placed around the room. There were two medium sized Christmas trees on each side of the staff table both of them fully decorated and a larger Tree behind the staff table which was also fully decorated. There was snow falling from the enchanted ceiling and the rest of the hall was decorated with tinsel, mistletoe and coloured candles. They set the band up on the left side of the hall, all the tables and chairs were on the right side and there was a very large amount of floor left for dancing.

"Wow it's all so beautiful" Louise said as she admired all the decorations.

"Yeah it is you guys did an excellent job" Dean said who was also impressed with how the hall looked.

"Thanks" Hermione and Draco said in unison.

The hall was also filled with many students all dressed up for the occasion some were sitting and some were dancing. The two couples walked over to their tables. Each table seated around ten people. They all sat down and waited for the others to arrive.

The next to arrive were Raju and his date Parvati.

Raju was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow his brown hair was done as it normally was.

Parvati was wearing a long white dress that reached down to her toes. It did not puff out like so many other girls dresses did it went out a bit at the bottom half of the dress but not too much. It did have sleeves but only over the shoulder ones. She had long white gloves and pearl earrings. Her hair was done up in a flower clip with little curly bits hanging out everywhere.

"Wow you guys look great" Hermione said as she saw them approach.

"Thanks you two did a great job with the hall it looks amazing!" Parvati said.

"Yeah it really does" Raju said.

"Thank-you" Hermione and Draco said.

"Are we still waiting for the others?" Raju asked as they sat down.

"Yeah" Hermione replied.

Next to arrive at their table was Harry and Meaghan.

Hermione, Louise and Parvati ran over to Meaghan when they say her and they had a little girly moment looking at each others dresses and accessories.

"Oh my gosh Meg you look amazing" Hermione said and the other girls nodded in unison.

"Thanks you guys look awesome as well" Meaghan said blushing slightly.

Meghan was wearing a strapless white floor length dress that went out princess style when it reached her hips. It had golden embroidery all over it and had small diamonds all around the edges her hair was down and curly she was wearing hoop earrings and light make-up she was wearing long white gloves and she also had a pearl necklace on and a matching bracelet that went over the gloves.

"And Harry I don't think I have ever seen you in a tuxedo before" Hermione said thinking to herself.

Before Harry could say anything to that she added whilst smiling "You look great"

Harry smiled. Then he looked around the group as if counting who was there.

"Where are Liv and Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know they probably just got caught up" Hermione said.

"Yeah probably" Harry said and he turned back to everyone else and joined in on their conversation.

Finally after about another 20 minutes one of the last couples to arrive was Ron and Olivia. They seemed to be puffed out and their faces were red.

"What took you two so long?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face.

"Oh you know long way from Gryffindor tower to here" Ron said innocently.

"Yeah so how did we all manage to make it hear like half an hour ago?" Raju joined in.

"Umm, well I forgot the time and..." Ron stopped and looked at Harry and Raju's faces and they all began to laugh.

While they were talking joking around with Ron the girls were all standing by the table and admiring each others dresses. There was a lot of 'Oh my god you look great' and 'that dress is gorgeous where did you get it'.

Ron like all the other guys was wearing a tuxedo but it wasn't like all the other years Ron's tux wasn't old or worn, Fred and George's business was going very good and they gave Ron a fair bit of money to buy a new one.

Olivia was wearing a long white dress, the sleeves hung around the side of her shoulders and she was wearing long white gloves. The dress went out when it reached her hips like most of the other girls dresses except hers didn't go out that far. She was wearing a silver necklace with an opal blue pendant attached. Her hair was up in a bun with little strands of hair falling in her face, though everyone one knew that her hair had been messed up in that half an hour her and Ron took to get to the hall.

After they had all finished talking they went and sat down at their tables as Dumbledore was about to address the school.

Hermione looked around for Draco but she couldn't see him, then she spotted him he was over the far end of the hall talking to…..Sacha.

Over to Sacha and Draco……..

"How've you been?" Sacha asked him.

"I've been okay, you?" He replied.

"Alright, as you probably already know my brother and sister have abandoned me" Sacha said.

"Yeah I heard, well I better be going know looks like Dumbledore is about to say something" Draco said looking over at the staff table.

"Yeah okay" Sacha said as she put on a fake half smile.

"You look great by the way" Draco said as he turned to leave.

Sacha was wearing as strapless white dress with frills going down the side. The frills had hot pink flowers everywhere on them. The dress flows out to the floor princess style. Her hair was in a messy bun with strands of hair coming out but still looks very elegant, she was wearing matching stiletto shoes. She had French nails, dark eye make-up and shiny lip gloss. She was also wearing a gold heart shaped locket a silver charm bracelet and gold earrings.

"Thanks, you look good to" Sacha said as he slowly disappeared into the crowds.

Draco turned back and smiled, she smiled back. He walked over to his table where everyone was sitting including Hermione who looked slightly suspicious. Draco hardly noticed though, he sat down and turned to face Dumbledore.

"Welcome students to the Christmas Ball, Before we start the feast I think we should give a round of applause to our head boy and girl ,Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy for arranging this and all the house prefects for helping set it up, the Hall looks better then ever. The erupted with clapping and Hermione and Draco smiled at each other, In the corner of her eye she could see Sacha clapping and smirking in Draco's direction, almost immediately the smile started to vanish off her face and she looked suspiciously up at Draco. He smiled down at her and she couldn't help it she smiled back and pushed all of her doubts aside, for now anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ok well im posting more soon! Plz review!

MEL


	17. Denial and Dancing

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is another one for anyone who is reading!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "Let the feast begin!"

Almost instantly after Dumbledore spoke food appeared right in front of everyone. Harry and Ron looked in front of them there was heaps of variety; many different selections of Christmas food from different cultures were now displayed before them. There was roast's, pies, mashed potatoes and other things that they would rather just stay away from. When everyone was finished with dinner the dessert appeared, it looked a bit more promising then the dinner selections, there was cakes, custards, slices and some holiday drinks like hot chocolate. After everyone had finished eating the leftovers and scraps vanished. Hermione looked into the corner of her eye again and saw Sacha staring in Draco's direction again! She was about to dismiss it as daydreaming when she looked up and saw Draco staring back at her. Hermione knew now that something had to be going on Sacha hadn't taken her eye off him since the start of the ball and it was worrying Hermione that he was now doing the same thing. Hermione was brought back down to Earth when she realized that Draco was looking back at her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to know what was up with you" Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well you have been acting strange most of the night" Draco said.

"Don't worry it's nothing, so how've you been?" Hermione said at a poor attempt to change the subject.

"Ok now I know something is wrong" Draco said seriously.

"What, how?" said a confused Hermione.

"You just asked me how've I been….Hermione we live together you see me everyday!" Draco said.

"Oh sorry I just forgot for a moment there" Hermione said hoping that he would forget what he was asking.

"Right, so are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked again.

Hermione sighed, she really didn't want to accuse him of anything and she definitely didn't want to get in a fight with him it would ruin her evening, and she really couldn't deal with finding out that there was something going on between them that was for sure.

Hermione sat there trying to think of a way that she could avoid this conversation for the night or at least until she was sure there was actually something going on between them.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yeah" She answered.

"Are you going to tell me or are we just going to sit here all night?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it Draco, Honestly its nothing" Hermione said firmly.

"Are you sure?" He asked again still not convinced.

Hermione sighed "Yes I'm sure"

"Okay then" Draco said, but he still didn't sound convinced.

Hermione looked around her everyone had started to get up and move to the dance floor as the weird sisters started playing a fast song.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" Draco asked.

"I would love to" Hermione answered and they both got up and headed to the floor and began to dance.

Hermione smiled, she had escaped that conversation for at least one night but even though she was in Draco's arms the thought of Sacha still crept into her mind, especially when she saw her eyeing Draco over her own date, Blaise. Hermione glared at her and she instantly looked away and tried to pretend that she had been listening to whatever Blaise was talking about.

Hermione looked around again at Harry, Meaghan, Ron, Olivia, Raju and Parvati they all looked so happy to be there with each other even Louise and Dean looked happy, they didn't have a care in the world everything was about tonight. Then it hit her, Everything was about tonight, Hermione looked from Sacha to Draco it seemed clear to her that they could have a connection and it may be possible that this could be her last night with Draco and she intended to enjoy every second she had with him because she had to face the fact that tomorrow he may be gone…..

Harry and Meaghan were dancing about ten meters away from Hermione and Draco, and obviously having a much better time. Harry wasn't exactly dancing so much as moving from side to side.

"Come on Harry you can dance better then that!" Meaghan said whilst laughing.

"I'm not the dancing type" Harry argued.

"Please….for me" Meaghan said as she made puppy dog eyes at Harry.

"Oh alright" Harry said slowly caving in.

"That's much better, see I knew you could dance" Meaghan said as Harry loosened up.

They danced like that for about another 30 seconds, then the band struck up a fast song.

"No" Harry said when the bands new song reached his ears he knew she still wanted to dance.

"Come on it's not that different" Meaghan pleaded.

"I draw the line at fast dancing" Harry said crossing his arms and half smiling.

But Meaghan didn't care she grabbed his arms and started to dance, after a while Harry just went along with it; the band grew louder and louder soon so loud you could not hear anyone talk, and Harry got an idea. He grabbed Meaghan's hands and started spinning around really fast on the spot, Meaghan looked at him and laughed, they went faster and faster until the whole room was blurred, Meaghan started screaming.

"Harry stop!" Meaghan said as loudly as she could, while she was still laughing.

Harry laughed and Meaghan shut her eyes, they were going really fast now and if Harry was to let go off her so abruptly then she would be flung to the other side of the room, so he just gradually started to slow down. Once they had stopped Meaghan opened her eyes.

"I think we should go sit down for a bit, I'm feeling dizzy" Meaghan said.

"Yeah me too" Harry agreed.

They began to walk over to their table but on the way they fell over.

They both burst out laughing.

"I guess we're staying here a while then" Meaghan said.

"I guess so" Harry said and they just laughed.

They sat on the floor for about five minutes before getting up and moving off to their table.

"Well that was fun" Meaghan said.

"You want to do it again?" Harry asked, whilst smirking at her.

"No way" Meaghan said, so they just sat there talking for a while.

Liv and Ron were still dancing alongside Louise and Dean. They were talking and dancing it was sort of like a double date. Louise sort of zoned out of the conversation when she looked over at Sacha, she was staring at Draco and he was staring back, she could see the look of confusion and worry in Hermione's face, Louise wished she could just go over there and tell Hermione and Draco of Sacha's plan to break the two of them up, but that would mean admitting that she was apart of it in the first place. Sacha was now smiling at Draco and he was smiling back, Hermione looked up at him then looked away as a silent tear ran down her cheek, she quickly brushed it away. A cloud of guilt ran inside Louise's mind.

'Oh god Sacha, what are you doing' Louise thought to herself.

She shook herself out of it and joined back into the conversation she was having with Olivia Ron and Dean.

"You alright Louise?" Liv asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Louise replied.

"You sure?" Liv asked.

"Yeah" Louise said unconvincingly.

Olivia let it go and just continued to dance with Ron, but she could tell that there was something up just by the look in Louise's eyes. Ron was busy staring at the exact same place that she had just been staring at. He saw Sacha smiling at Draco and him smiling back and the sadness in Hermione's face.

"What's going on over there?" Ron asked Louise.

Louise looked over, 'Damn' she thought. Ron knew what she was looking at and Louise couldn't think of anything to say that could explain.

"I don't know, but I think we should just stay out of it" Louise said quickly.

"She's one of my best friends and she looks upset, I'm going to talk to her" Ron said.

"Ron no, just leave it, they have so many fights and stuff they'll work it out on their own" Louise said.

"Alright then, you sure you don't know what is going on with them" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I'm positive" Louise lied.

Ron didn't want to but he left it alone for now anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ok well im posting more soon! Plz review!

MEL


	18. Dancing with the Devil& Leaving the Ball

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is another one…this is kind of short…but there is more coming right up!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron kept a close eye on Hermione and Draco for the rest of the night, but he decided that he wasn't going to be apart of their troubles unless called upon. Harry and Meaghan finally got back out onto the dance floor, Ron made eye contact with Harry and lead his eyes over to Sacha and then back to Draco and Hermione. Harry got what he was trying to say immediately.

'Should we do something?' Harry mouthed.

'No, let's just leave it for now' Ron mouthed back.

Harry had a look of concern on his face but he nodded and turned back to Meaghan.

Draco had finally stopped looking over in Sacha's direction, and began to talk to Hermione.

"So everyone seems to be enjoying the dance" Draco pointed out.

"Yeah they do" Hermione said in a fake cheery voice, and Draco picked up on it.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I don't feel like dancing anymore" Hermione said as she broke apart from Draco and went to sit down.

Draco stood there for a while with a confused look on his face before rushing off to join her. He sat down on the chair across from her.

"Hermione….what's up?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely nothing I just don't feel like dancing, alright! Hermione snapped.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Yes I'm fine just leave me alone!" Hermione said angrily.

Draco did as she asked and got up from the table and surprise-surprise went over to where Sacha was dancing.

Hermione looked up as Draco left the table; a huge cloud guilt struck her.

'Maybe I should go and apologize' Hermione thought to herself.

Then she saw just where Draco was heading, he was walking towards Sacha. Hermione glared over in his direction as she watched him whisper something in her ear, she looked confused then whispered back to him and smirked. Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she had lost him more then once and she couldn't bare to lose him again. Sacha and Draco continued to talk before Draco just nodded and walked off. He was heading back towards Hermione.

She saw him coming closer and closer, she quickly wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes of her cheeks.

Draco sat down at the table and looked over at Hermione.

"Do you want to go?" He asked her.

Hermione was just about to say know when she realized that she did want to go it was better being alone with Draco where he can't see her.

Hermione nodded and they got up.

"Just wait a moment" Hermione said and she turned around to her friends who were still dancing and having fun, she walked up to them.

"Hey you guys, Draco and I are going to go now ok" Hermione said.

"Really! This early!" Olivia said.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, well I hope so" Hermione replied honestly.

"Well if you need us you know where to go" Ron said.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys in the morning, Bye" Hermione said.

"Bye" the all said in unison.

Hermione turned back around and headed out of the hall with Draco.

It was a very quiet walk from the hall to the Head Dormitories. Hermione just couldn't think of anything to say to him, and she definitely didn't want to accuse him of anything so she just stayed quiet and Draco took her silence as a sign to also stay quiet. They finally- after what seemed like at least 1 hour- made it to the Portrait that lead to their rooms.

"Pineapple Fizz" Draco said clearly to the person in the portrait.

"Oh yes, go right on in" It said as the door opened.

Hermione walked through the door first and up the few stairs. Then she walked into the common room and she gasped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ok well im posting more soon! Plz review!

MEL


	19. Surprises and You Can

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

And another one….plz someone review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The whole room was filled with candles some floating and some not, the furniture had been moved off to the side of the room and mostly out of sight, there were rose petals all of the floor and more floated down every few minutes. There was also a song playing, it was slow and well basically a lovey-dovey song.

Hermione turned around to Draco who was smiling at her.

"You did all this?" Hermione asked him.

"Well I can't take all the credit…Sacha helped me" Draco said.

"Oh so that was what you two were talking about" Hermione said.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure that everything was perfect, for you" Draco said.

Hermione walked over to him and they embraced in a passionate kiss. Hermione was happy inside now that she knew that he wasn't cheating on her with Sacha. They broke apart and began to dance. A fresh lot of rose petals floated down on top of them, Draco brushed off the ones that had fallen on her face she smiled up at him and he smiled back down to her. Hermione rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance, she knew now that there was nothing to be frightened of, Draco wasn't going to leave her and Sacha wasn't interested in Draco, she had nothing at all to worry about… or does she?

The next morning Hermione Granger woke with a smile on her face. She had reason to be happy, she knew now that her boyfriend wasn't cheating on her, and school was going to be starting up again soon… Hermione was up quite early so she decided to go for a walk to Gryffindor tower to see if anyone was up over there and of course to talk with the girls about her night with Draco. She tiptoed out of her bed and out some clothes on and headed out of her door. She looked around down stairs to see if Draco was up but it appeared like he wasn't so she went down the stairs and headed out of the portrait hole. It didn't take her long to get to Gryffindor tower; she told the portrait the password and went in. she couldn't see anyone in the common room so she went up to the girls dormitories. When she got up there and opened the door she saw that they were all awake and talking about their time at the ball. They looked up as Hermione came in.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Olivia asked her.

"Hi Liv, I'm good, how is everyone else? Did you all enjoy the ball?" Hermione asked them all.

"Hell yeah!" Meaghan said enthusiastically.

"Yes that was such a great ball" Louise said happily.

"I had so much fun!" Olivia added.

"So how goes it with Draco?" Meaghan asked.

"It goes well" Hermione said happily.

"Really? After what happened last night?" Olivia said unconvinced.

"Yes, you should have seen the common room when we got in there, the whole place was filled with candles and rose petals with love songs playing, I swear I could stay in that moment in time forever" Hermione said.

"Really, he did that?" Meaghan asked.

"Yep" Hermione replied.

"That is sooo cute" Meaghan said.

"Well that still doesn't explain why he was staring at Sacha and stuff" Olivia said, none of them noticed Louise shift around uncomfortably.

"Well he said that Sacha helped him plan it and he was just so excited" Hermione said.

"What, Sacha helped him?" Louise asked in an unconvinced tone.

"Yeah, why?" Hermione asked.

"No reason I'm just…surprised is all" Louise said.

"Oh okay, so anyway what did all of you guys do?" Hermione asked and all the girls took turns in telling their night's tale.

After Hermione had finished talking with the girls she headed up to the boys dormitories to talk to Harry, Ron and Raju.

She slowly and quietly opened the door just to check that they were up, she saw that they were so she went in.

"Oh Hermione hi" Ron said, he was clearly surprised to see her.

"Hey guys" Hermione said.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm good" Hermione said.

"How are things with Draco?" Raju asked.

"They're better now" Hermione replied.

"So what was up with him and Sacha?" Ron asked.

"Um nothing she was helping him plan a surprise for me" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"What, Sacha helped him?" Raju asked.

"Yes she did, wait a minute what's wrong with Sacha when I told Louise she gave me the exact same reaction…what's going on?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just don't think you should let Draco get to close to her" Raju said.

"Why?" Hermione asked him.

"Look she is my sister and I love her, but you can't trust her" Raju said honestly.

"Ok then, I'll keep an eye on them" Hermione said.

"So how did the ball go?" Hermione asked them and just like the girls they told her about their nights.

After they had finished telling Hermione they all decided to go down to the hall for breakfast.

"Hey Harry can I talk to you for a sec?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure, you guys go ahead and get the girls we will be down soon" Harry said and they left.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were coping" Hermione replied.

"With what?" Harry asked.

"With the power, has it been bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, I have occasional problems I usually just go down to the quidditch pitch where no one is around for me to endanger" Harry said.

"That's probably a smart idea, have you thought about using it to stop V-Voldemort" Hermione said struggling to say his name.

"Well I have been talking to Lupin, Sirius, my mum and dad and even my Grandparents, Lupin, Sirius and my dad think I should try if I know I have a shot but my mum and Grandparents, well lets just say not so much" Harry said.

"So are you going to?" Hermione asked.

"I- I think I am going to try, I mean I have to right, I have the power to make a difference, I will end him once and for all" Harry said strongly.

"Well we're all behind you Harry, whatever you do, we're with you" Hermione assured him.

"Thank-you I am definitely going to need your brains and Ron's umm….Well I'm going to need Ron" Harry said and they both laughed a little.

"Well I guess we should go down now" Hermione said and they both left the dormitory and joined their friends downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ok well im posting more soon! Plz review!

MEL


	20. Disruptions and Detentions

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Thanx raju and Chloe for reviewing I will e-mail you when the new stuff is coming!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few more days passed and Christmas holidays were almost over. The students were slowly returning to school. Classes were due to start in two days and Hermione was excited as usual to start the new term. Harry and Ron of course were complaining that it wasn't a long enough break and something about 'they're out to get us', but Hermione didn't really pay much attention to their whining about school. Instead she spent most of her time hanging around in her common room with Draco, she thought what he did for her was really sweet but something about Sacha just worried her, so she didn't want to give her too much of a chance to be alone with Draco. It was almost Dinner time and Hermione was sitting in Gryffindor common room talking with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Meaghan, Louise, Olivia and Raju. Draco had suggested they spend at least a little bit of time a part and Hermione agreed, she was spending a little too much time with him and was running out of reasons even though 'You never want to spend time with me' usually worked but she couldn't use it forever, so she gave in and went to see her own friends. At the moment Ron was back onto talking about Ginny's love interest Seamus, who was her new boyfriend.

"What happened to Dean?" Ron asked angrily.

"Louise is with Dean! And what does that matter if I was with Dean you'd still be complaining so just stop it!" Ginny spat angrily.

"You like too many guys for your own good!" Ron said.

"What's it to you if I have a few boyfriends! I don't sit here complaining about Olivia!" Ginny said.

"Hey! Don't go bringing me into this" Olivia said.

"Sorry it's just you are the only example I have" Ginny said apologetically to Olivia but at the same time meaning to insult her brother.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked angrily.

"I think you're old enough to figure it out yourself!" Ginny said and she got up and started to walk away.

"That's it where is Seamus I need to have a word with him!" Ron said.

Ginny turned around quickly and headed back towards them, she pointed at Ron angrily.

"You stay away from him Ron! Or I'll hex you into oblivion!" Ginny said fiercely and she walked out of the common room.

"What is up with her?" Ron asked the group of people around him.

"No offence mate but you are prying into her life just a little bit more then you should be" Harry said.

"Really?" Ron asked them and they all nodded.

"Oh alright fine! I'll accept Seamus but if another one comes along I'll-I'll, well I don't know what I'll do but it will be horrible" Ron said.

After that they changed the subject for a while before they headed down to dinner.

Christmas holidays were finally over and Hermione was up in her room preparing for the school day ahead of her, she couldn't wait to get back to work. Draco on the other hand was not excited about starting the new term and was making no effort what so ever to get ready in time for breakfast. He was still lying in bed his clothes were scattered over his desk and he had no idea where he had put his wand. After another 10 minutes after he heard Hermione yell from down in the common room.

"Draco! Are you ready yet? We are going to be late! If I come in there and you are still in bed you will be in trouble!" Hermione called.

"Alright, Alright…Mum" Draco called back.

"Thank-you" Hermione called up the stairs obviously she didn't hear the 'Mum' part of his reply.

Harry, Ron and Raju were already heading for the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So, new term this should be fun" Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, fun" Raju replied sardonically.

"I'm already jumping up and down with joy, watch me go" Harry said tiredly.

"Well you know it will be fun to see Hermione jumping up and down when she gets her timetable" Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Maybe she won't this time" Raju said.

"No, believe me Raju she will she gets more excited about school then anything else! She is still planning to send a letter to the minister of magic complaining that there are only seven grades" Harry said with a bit of a chuckle.

"I'll be first to murder her if she does" Ron said.

"Me second" Raju said.

"Well I'd rather be here then the Dursleys, but adding more years for school, I'm defiantly third" Harry swore jokingly.

The Three boys laughed and headed into the hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table and began to eat Breakfast.

Olivia, Meghan and Louise were quickly heading out of the Gryffindor common room and off to the great hall, they were a little bit late.

"Oh my god, how could we sleep in so late?" Meaghan said as she ran down the stairs.

"I don't know, beginning of term bad luck?" Olivia suggested.

"Come on, we are only fifteen minutes late… that's not too bad" Louise said.

"Yeah, but it's enough, by the time we have something to eat we will be late for class" Meghan said as they ran down the corridor.

"Well, don't eat so much" Olivia said jokingly.

"Hey, I have to keep my strength up" Meghan said defensively Olivia and Louise only laughed.

"Come on we are almost there" Louise said speeding up.

They reached the doors which were already open and stopped running immediately and walked quickly over to their seats hoping that no one had noticed their late arrival.

"Hey, why are you all so late?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know beauty sleep" Meghan said.

"We have all of your timetables" Hermione said and she passed them over to them.

"Oh! Potions first!" Louise whined.

"Hey just feel lucky that we are still in potions, Snape only keeps his best students after fifth year" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I hate him so much, he is like a bug" Louise said.

"I wish I could squash him" Harry said.

"Oh, Oh, Me too" Ron said enthusiastically.

The girls laughed and took their seats and something to eat before rushing off to the dungeons for their first lesson of the term, Potions.

They all lined up outside the classroom and awaited Snapes arrival. It was not too long before he was there and ordering people about as usual. Louise, Olivia, Meghan and Hermione all sat at a table in the back next to the table Harry, Ron, Raju and Dean were sitting at. Snape took very little time to begin the lesson with a lot of work. Today they would be learning the Vanishing Potion, but before they could begin with that they had to copy out the paragraphs on the board and the very long list of instructions then they could begin to make the potion. It also took very little time for Ron to start complaining about their workload. He groaned loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"It seems Mr. Weasly that you don't think there is enough work here after you have finished copying the instructions and then write me two rolls of parchment containing an essay on the Vanishing Potion and its effects and the reversal jinx" Snape said off the top of his head.

"And," Snape added to Ron, "A detention for you Mr.Weasly for disrupting the class"

After Snape had set them the extra work it wasn't only Ron complaining.

"Sir that's a bit much for the first days of term don't you think!" Louise called out.

"No I do not Miss Borderlaire, but clearly you have so much free time right now that you need to call out in my class so again before you start making your potion you must all copy out pages 158 through to 165 in your books, any work not finished here in class will be homework, now get to it" Snape said angrily.

"Now, its way too much work!" Louise said angrily, ignoring Hermione's warnings to be quiet.

"That's it Miss. Borderlaire on more word and you will be joining Mr. Weasly in Detention!" Snape said menacingly.

"I'm not doing it" Louise said confidently.

"Fine, you can finish all the work here and more during your detentions with me every weekend at 7 o'clock for the rest of the month!" Snape said loudly.

Louise finally shut up but she didn't do her work to everyone's surprise she put her books away and just sat there. It didn't take Snape very long to realize that she was not working; he approached the table where she sat.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Snape asked.

"No you may not" Louise said quietly.

"What, did you say?" Snape asked angrily.

"Nothing," she said, "Professor"

"Now tell me why you are not doing your work" Snape ordered.

"Are you stupid or do you just have a really bad memory, you told me to finish all my work when I'm in detention and that's what I plan on doing" Louise said simply.

"Fine then, just make sure you get the work done" Snape said and he turned around and headed back to his desk.

"You stupid head" Louise muttered to herself, to her dismay Snape had heard this.

"That's it! 50 points from Gryffindor and you now have a months worth of weekend detentions!" Snape said angrily.

Louise looked over at Hermione who was staring at her shocked, Olivia and Meaghan also look shocked put pleased and Harry and Ron were trying hard to contain their laughter. Louise didn't talk back this time instead she just sat there until the bell went.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ok well im posting more soon! Plz review!

MEL


	21. Congratulations and More Suspicions

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Short chapter but more will come soon…for everyone who was reading my story on the hp boards I should hopefully be up to where you all were in a week!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone slowly filed out of the dungeon and quickly headed up the stairs. Louise was of course the first one out of the classroom as she had nothing to pack up. It wasn't long before Harry and Ron were at her side congratulating her.

"I can't believe you just did that" Ron said in awe.

"Yeah, I mean I've fought with Snape but I've never refused to do work!" Harry said.

"Well he had it coming…he's a horrible teacher!" Louise said.

"Well the Slytherins didn't find it funny but all the other houses did we'll probably have a party" Ron said.

"Really? I mean it isn't that big of a deal" Louise said.

"You don't know how long we have all hated him for, but no one ever really does anything about it" Harry explained.

Before long Hermione, Olivia and Meaghan were also standing beside them, Olivia and Meaghan were happy but Hermione had a disapproving look on her face.

"I can't believe you did that" Hermione said amazedly.

"Come on, don't make a big deal over it" Louise said.

"You can't act that way in front of teachers, it's disrespectful" Hermione said.

"Even Snape?" Louise asked.

"Especially Snape he is just looking for one little reason to take points from Gryffindor" Hermione said.

"Well that's his fault I mean why become a teacher if you hate kids so much?" Louise asked.

"He doesn't hate the Slytherins" Meaghan pointed out.

"Well that's different that's his house, he has to support them" Louise said.

"Well I don't care, I'm just glad I got to see that at all" Meaghan said happily.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for us all taking NEWT classes for potions we never would have seen that!" Olivia said.

"Yeah, that's another thing, I don't get why all four houses are in classes together this year" Harry said bewilderedly.

"Well its because not enough students were continuing with NEWT's for all of their classes so they just made a few groups of the people that were and it ended up with a few students from each of the four houses in every group" Hermione explained.

Ron had a puzzled look on his face and it took him a while to express his thoughts.

"Did that make sense to anyone else?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah kind of" Harry said and the others agreed.

"Oh, ok then" Ron said and he dropped the subject as they headed for their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts.

They arrived to class before their teacher so they just sat and talked for a while. It wasn't long though before he arrived. Everyone filed into the classroom and took their seats. One of the biggest topics of discussion this year was the D.A.D.A teacher. Professor Marino was still teaching this class, the only teacher in quite a few years to actually survive over one year. He had took everyone in the class a lot over the past year and a half, they had researched a bit more about werewolves, and other animals for the meantime Professor Marino thought it would be a good idea to learn a few more blocking, and defense spells considering the wizarding world was becoming more and more dangerous each day.

"Ok class, today we have a long lesson to get through, first I would like you all to copy out the things I have written up here on the board about the unforgivable curses and once you have we will discuss them a bit more before learning some spells and techniques that may make it possible for you to escape if someone ever tries to use one on you, you may begin now" the professor said, and immediately the whole class took out their books and quills and began copying everything he had written up on the board.

It took a while for everyone to finish writing down everything, there was a lot to learn about these curses, but once everyone had finished Professor Marino asked people from the class to express their views on the different types of dark curses know to the wizarding world, Hermione of course was one of the first to put her hand up whilst bobbing up and down on her seat.

"Ah yes of course, Hermione" The professor said as he acknowledged her eagerness to tell everyone what she thought.

"Well I personally think that whoever invented these curses are complete idiots, why would anyone make a curse that people would one day use against innocent people" Hermione said.

"Well, I agree with your views but you must remember that the people who made this curses were dark wizards and witches, they obviously did not care how many innocent people would be tortured with them just as long as they had the power to inflict fear in our world" He said.

"I know that but, It's like with Muggles and nuclear bombs, first they make them so the can protect their homes, but all they do is make them bigger and stronger so in the end they would wipe out civilization, who would be stupid enough to invent something that could even kill themselves?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know, I guess it is one of the great mysteries of out time" The professor said and then moved on to different members of the class.

After D.A.D.A they had lunch then they didn't have another class till late in the afternoon. Hermione had left Harry and the others once she realized that she had not been spending much time with Draco. Draco was in a different class group to Hermione but she had already memorized his timetable and she knew he was just about to finish one of his classes so she decided to surprise him. She went up to one of the towers and waited patiently for his class to finish. She hid behind a wall, she was going to jump out and surprise him when she heard his voice.

"So what are you doing now?" He asked someone.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to go down to the lake" A girl replied and Hermione recognized the voice at once it was Sacha.

"Well, we don't have another class for a few hours so that sounds like a good idea" Draco said.

Hermione closed her eyes, was he going to do what she thought he was going to do…was he going to go down to the lake with Sacha? Hermione slowly turned around and ran back down the stairs as fast as she could.

"So do you want to come with me?" Sacha asked hopefully.

"I can't, I haven't seen Hermione for a while so I think I'll go and see her" Draco said.

"Oh ok then, have fun" A disappointed Sacha said before speeding up and disappearing down the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ok well im posting more soon! Plz review!

MEL


	22. Running Away and Dobby can't tell

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is another quick chapter for you all!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was still rushing down the stairs, she could hear someone behind her so she sped up, and it wasn't long before she was out the front of the portrait leading into the Heads Common room.

"Lemon Drops" Hermione said quickly to the man in the portrait.

"Ok Hermione, slow down a bit, are you alright?" The man asked.

"Yes I'm fine could you please just let me in" Hermione asked politely.

"Alright go in" The man said as the portrait swung open and Hermione raced in and up the stairs into her room.

She headed straight for her bed; she slowly sat down and breathed out.

"Ok, maybe it wasn't what I thought it was" Hermione said to herself.

"Maybe he was just being friendly, I go to the lake with Harry Ron and Raju all the time" Hermione tried to comfort herself.

"Hermione! Hermione are you up there?" Draco called from downstairs.

Hermione jumped in fright and covered her mouth, trying not to make a noise.

"Hermione!" Draco called once more.

It was just Hermione's luck that Peeves chose this exact moment to float into her room. He called here Draco calling and saw Hermione sitting on her bed with her hand over her mouth; he put two and two together. Hermione shook her head desperately at him.

"Head Girl trying to hide from Head Boy" Peeves called out.

"Not gonna work now" He called loudly.

"Head Girl and Boy Fighting" Peeves called even more loudly.

Hermione picked up a text book and through it at Peeves, she knew it couldn't hurt him but he flew off anyway still screaming "Head Girl and Boy Fighting".

"Hermione" Draco called uncertainly from outside her room.

"Hermione, I know you're in there…why won't you talk to me?" Draco asked.

Hermione bit her lip…she made a mental note to kill peeves when she saw him again…obviously he was dead but she was sure to find something to repay him for the mess he just caused.

"Hermione Granger come out here now or I'll- I'll blast down your door" Draco yelled from outside.

Hermione of course didn't believe him, but she heard him muttering a spell and only just got out of her room before the door was smashed into pieces. Hermione ran into her bathroom and out the other side which she knew to be a hidden corridor to the kitchens.

Draco stepped into the room and looked around…there was no sign of Hermione but he wasn't fooled that easily, his head turned to the bathroom door which Hermione stupidly left ajar. He walked over to it…no one was there, Draco thought to himself where would she go, he remembered that in his bathroom there was a hidden door that lead to the kitchens he searched Hermione's bathroom to see if she had one, and after 10 minutes of searching he found it he walked in and ran down the corridor, it was a little cramped but he could stand it…what he couldn't understand though was why Hermione was running from him…what did he do? He finally made it to the kitchens he looked around and again no sign of her…he walked up to a house elf, who looked oddly familiar to him.

"Excuse me but did you just see the head girl come through here?" Draco asked the elf who turned around and looked up at him in shock and…fear.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked the elf when he noticed his reaction to him.

"Nothing Mr.Malfoy, um Dobby cannot tell if Miss Granger was in here or where she went" Dobby the house elf said slowly and bent his head down a little as if he had expected Draco to hit him.

"Dobby? So this is where you've been these past years?" Draco asked.

"Ye-Yes sir" Dobby said slowly.

"I've always wondered about what happened to you, anyway why is it you can't tell me where she went?" Draco asked.

"Well, because she asked Dobby not to sir, and Dobby stands by his word sir" Dobby said and again bended down.

"Oh right, that's okay I understand, um if you see her again please tell her I'm looking for her and I want to know what is going on" Draco said.

"Dobby will do that sir" He promised.

"Thanks Dobby, well I have to keep looking for her now, I'll see you later!" Draco called as he walked out the portrait.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy" Dobby called before the portrait shut.

Hermione was now running as fast as she could to the Gryffindor Tower, she knew that Draco would not be able to find her there, and even if he did there was no way in hell he would ever get into the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione raced up the Grand Staircase and waited patiently as it moved across to where she wanted to go, she kept running until she was completely out of breath which luckily was right near the portrait. She approached the Fat Lady and thought to herself what the password was.

"Chocolate Frog" Hermione said quickly to the lady.

She nodded her head and the portrait opened up revealing the Gryffindor common room. Hermione slowly walked in and the portrait shut behind her. She said a quick spell and waved her wand and a glass of water appeared before her. She took the glass and drained it completely. She looked around the room, there were a couple of first years a few second years and then she spotted them Louise and Olivia were sitting on the couch talking to each other. Hermione approached them and sat down.

"Oh hey Hermione what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah weren't you going to see Draco?" Louise asked.

"Well I was but I decided not to, I wanted to hand out with you guys instead…where's Meg?" Hermione asked noticing someone was missing.

"Oh she was spending the day with a few girls from her house" Liv explained.

"Ok, well do you girls want to do something?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah lets go down to the quidditch pitch….its a sunny day and there's nothing else to do" Louise suggested.

"No!" Hermione said loudly remembering why she came the girls looked at her with questioning looks.

"Um- how about we stay here and have some girly time…I know why don't we have a slumber party tonight?" Hermione suggested.

"That's a great idea…but where your room?" Liv asked

"No…um I have the perfect place….lets go get Meaghan later and we will go there" Hermione said thinking to herself.

"Ok" the Girls agreed and they just kept talking for the rest of the afternoon before they went off to find Meaghan…Hermione was being careful making sure she didn't run into Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ok well im posting more later! Plz review!

MEL


	23. Fixed Portraits and Finding Sacha

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is some more chapters, for all my readers from the hp boards I will try to get to where you all are! PLZ R&R!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco was still searching the school for Hermione, he knew he had almost walked around the whole school and still no sign of Hermione, but he knew she was probably hiding in the Gryffindor Common room… the one place he couldn't find her. He looked in one last room before heading back to his room… surely she would have to come back and he could talk to her then…..right?

Hermione and the other girls went to talk to Meaghan who enthusiastically agreed to a slumber party and almost at once the girls went back to their rooms to start getting their things together. Hermione told the girls where to meet her before heading back to her room. She walked through the portrait hole and looked around the room. There was no sign of Draco, so she quickly, but quietly went up to her room. She made it to the 'door' (which was still on the floor in pieces from when Draco blasted it down) and looked behind her… he didn't seem to hear her so she went in. She quickly ran around her room grabbing things and stuffing them into a bag, she grabbed her Pj's and some other clothes; she looked around and grabbed her wand which she left on the side of the bed before she ran out. She grabbed her back and headed out. She looked back at the pieces of her door scattered on the floor. She raised her wand and repaired it before running down the stairs and out the portrait hole and up to the Room or Requirement.

Draco had just gotten out of the shower when he heard something move downstairs, he ignored it and got changed. He grabbed his wand just incase and left his room. He looked down towards the common room… no one was there. He thought he might have been imagining it… but then he looked over towards Hermione's door… it wasn't all blown up like it was when he went into his room… now he knew she was here… or had been here. He slowly walked down the stairs and across up the stairs to Hermione's portrait.

"Hermione! Hermione its Draco please open up" Draco called.

No answer.

"Hermione!"Draco called loudly.

"Can I help you sir?" The young girl in the painting said whilst covering her ears.

"Oh yes, have you see the head girl?" Draco asked.

"Yes I saw her leave here not 10 minuets ago… just after she repaired my portrait… can you believe it, I left to go see my good friend up in the West Tower I come back and my portrait is blown into pieces… the nerve of some people today… thank god Hermione could repair it" The little girl went on.

Draco felt his cheeks burn, he didn't feel like owning up to destroying a little girls portrait so he just thanked her for the information and left.

Now he knew for certain that Hermione was ignoring him… he had fought with many girls before… very few actually ignored him but he knew that sometimes they just need space… so he went off to the Slytherin common room to find someone to talk to.

Hermione arrived outside of the room of requirement and was happy to see that all of the girls had found their way there. Hermione walked over to them.

"Hermione! You're here" Liv said when she noticed Hermione walking towards them with her things.

"We were just trying to figure out why you told us to come here" Meaghan said looking around.

"Yeah…where are we supposed to have a slumber party…surely you don't want to have it in the hallway" Louise said.

"No, No There is a secret door here" Hermione said indicating the wall.

"Ohhhh" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, ok just stand back and I'll get it to show up" Hermione said and the girls quickly stepped back.

Hermione stood in front of the wall and clearly pictured the perfect place to have their party, she walked back and fourth in front of the wall. After about two minutes she looked up and there stood the door.

"Ok…did anyone else find that freaky?" Louise asked.

"I did" Liv spoke up.

"Me too" Meaghan agreed.

"Come on, I'll explain about it more inside…we have to hurry before Filch catches us" Hermione said and she hurried the girls into the door.

Draco was on his way down to the Slytherin common room, for a second he wanted to just turn back and do something else…but then he realized there was nothing else to do so he kept going. It was not long before he found himself standing in front of the Portrait that led into the common room. He said the password quickly and went in. He wasn't surprised to find the common room basically empty, Slytherins had much better things to do then sit around in a common room all day. There were a few people there Blaise and Blaire were sitting at a table whispering about something, Draco sighed he never liked that Dolohov kid. Sacha and Pansy were sitting on the couch talking, well Sacha was listening and Pansy was talking, Draco watched in amusement as Pansy went on and Sacha didn't try to hide it that she was bored, she rolled her eyes over and over again but Pansy never got the hint. Draco decided it would be best to go over and break their chat up before Sacha dies. Draco walked slowly over to them and Sacha looked up happily when she saw him.

"Oh Draco I knew you would come and see me sooner or later, that mudblood I see can't please your every whim as I can" Pansy said and hopped up in joy and hugged Draco.

Draco was taken by surprise but quickly recovered and pushed Pansy off.

"God Pansy what is your problem... I'm never ever coming back to you! Get it through your thick head! And don't ever call Hermione a mudblood again or I swear I will not be able to control myself" Draco screamed.

"Well if you didn't come for me why did you come?" Pansy asked her voice rose in anger.

"I came to talk to Sacha, well save her from you anyway" Draco replied honestly.

"God, you are unbelievable one of these days will just be your last chance with me Draco you just think about that" Pansy screamed and ran off in tears.

"Can that day please come soon?" Draco yelled.

"Wow, thank you so much, I thought I was going to die" Sacha said gratefully.

"No problem I no how it feels when she just won't stop" Draco said.

"It's horrible" Sacha said.

"Yeah, so do you want to get out of here?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure, anyway has got to be better then here" Sacha said and she linked arms with Draco as they walked out of the common room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok I have more coming up soon!

MEL


	24. Let the Games Begin and Getting Closer

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Another chapter! Getting closer to new ones!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione, Liv, Meaghan and Louise were now inside the room of requirement, Hermione had been thinking of the perfect place for a slumber party and the room came up with a large bedroom, with a table filled with treats like chocolates chips and drinks, there were games on the floor and had everything they needed for the night like pillows and blankets.

"Wow this room made all of this?" Liv asked.

"Yeah it will make you any place you want" Hermione explained.

"That is so cool" Meaghan said.

"Come on lets play something" Louise said pointing to the games spread across the floor.

"What games are there" Hermione asked Louise who was now bending down and moving all the boxes around so she could see the names.

"Um mostly Muggle games I think There's Twister, Secret or Challenge (lol Louise) and a couple more… hey we have that new wizard Truth or Dare" Louise said excitedly.

"There's a wizard Truth or Dare" Meaghan asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of that one, you play the game and if you select truth you put your hand on this ball and someone asks you a question if you answer truthfully the ball glows blue if you answer untruthfully the ball will glow red I think" Liv said.

"What do you do if someone answers untruthfully?" Hermione asked.

"They have to do a dare made up by all the people playing" Louise said reading the instructions.

"Well that sounds like fun come on lets play it" Meaghan said and the others agreed.

"But we have to keep it down, Sometimes if you get too loud Filtch can here you and he gets Dumbledore" Hermione said warningly.

"Well we will be able to hear if someone walks by right?" Liv asked.

"No I don't think so" Hermione said.

"Well why don't you put a charm up so if someone is coming it can warn us so we can be quiet" Louise suggested.

"That's a great idea" Hermione said and she walked towards the door muttered a spell and went down to join the girls on the floor.

"What's it gonna do if someone comes?" Meaghan asked.

"It will make a sound of some kind, it will do it when someone is close so we have time to turn stuff off" Hermione said.

"Turn what stuff off?" Louise asked.

Hermione turned around and opened a cabinet which revealed a large C.D player; she grabbed the remote and turned it on.

"Ok lets get started who wants to go first?" Olivia asked and the games begun.

Outside where the moon was bright and clear and all the stars were shinning Draco and Sacha were walking out by the lake. They had been out there for almost an hour just talking about their lives.

"So Sacha why did you come here?" Draco asked.

"Well Because I think Hogwarts was the last wizarding school on this side of the world that we could go to" Sacha said.

"Why, what happened at the others?" Draco asked.

"Well we got into a spot of trouble, well more then that basically every day we were in trouble for something different, and we kept getting expelled" Sacha said.

"How many schools have you been to?" Draco asked curiously.

"Eight, our grand total" Sacha said with a small chuckle.

"Eight! That's like a new school every year" An astonished Draco said.

"Yeah, in our fifth year we went through two schools, that's when our parents really got sick of it but we kept getting expelled" Sacha said.

"That must have been hard for you" Draco said.

"Yeah it was" Sacha said with a slight shiver.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm just a bit cold" Sacha said.

"Well come on we have been out here long enough let's go inside" Draco said.

"Please, not back to the common room I think I would die if I had to listen to Pansy go on and on about how much she loves you and why you aren't with her anymore" Sacha said.

"Why aren't I with her anymore?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because she is too good for you" Sacha said with a note of sarcasm.

"Hmmm yes that's the reason" Draco said slowly.

"Come on let's go back inside and wander around the school" Sacha said.

"Ok let's go" Draco agreed and they headed back to the castle.

Meanwhile back in the room of requirement

Hermione and the rest of the girls were rolling around on the floor in laughter; they were still playing truth or dare and were in the middle of finding out everyone's deepest and darkest secrets. It was now Hermione's turn to ask Louise.

"Ok, ok settle down for a second" Hermione said in between laughs.

"Louise, truth or dare?" Hermione asked her.

"Um…Truth this time" Louise said.

"Ok…umm...Let me think...Oh I have one why are you so different to your sister?" Hermione asked.

"Well actually I don't know; when we were children we were always really close we even have a telepathic bond, but over the past few years she has been changing we all used to be trouble makers but one time she just took it too far and our relationship has never been the same" Louise said.

"You have a telepathic bond?" Meaghan asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I can communicate with either her or Raju and if one of us is close to the other we can sense it, I can tell if they are in danger and vice versa" Louise explained.

"What did she do that took it too far?" Liv asked.

"Well I don't really want to go into it, lets just say that we played a joke on some people and she wanted to take it to the next level and someone almost died, they are still in hospital to this day, that's why we are here, Hogwarts was the only school that would have us" Louise said slowly.

"That's horrible, ok let's move on now" Meaghan suggested and the others agreed.

"Ok Liv….its your turn" Louise said evilly.

"Truth or Dare?" Louise asked.

"Dare" Liv said.

Louise smirked and began thinking up a truly horrible and embarrassing dare for her.

Meanwhile Back with Sacha and Draco

Sacha and Draco were walking around the castle now just talking.

"So, why aren't you with Hermione?" Sacha asked curiously.

"I really don't know, she's angry with me and I have no idea why I chased her around the castle all afternoon but I couldn't catch her, I have no idea where she is now" Draco said.

"Maybe she just needs time" Sacha said.

"Yeah, I guess, I just hope she doesn't keep this going for too long" Draco said sadly.

"She probably will forget about it by tomorrow anyway" Sacha said.

"Yeah I hope so" Draco said hopefully.

Draco looked around, they were on the seventh floor, and he remembered that the room of requirement was on this floor.

Sacha felt something inside her, she slowed down a bit and looked around, and she knew Louise was somewhere close; she smirked to herself, Hermione was sure to be wherever Louise was. She could feel that she was getting closer and closer to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok I have more coming up soon!

MEL


	25. Alarms, Tears and She's Won Again

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Another chapter! Getting really really really close to new ones!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back to the slumber party

Olivia was just about to finish her dare when suddenly the alarm sounded, the girls started laughing as they ran around the room trying to turn off everything they had on, Louise turned off the popcorn maker, Liv turned off the stereo and they all went over to the wall.

"Who do you think it is?" Liv asked.

"It's probably Filtch" Hermione said.

"It could be Dumbledore" Meaghan said.

"You better hope it isn't, cose he will know we are in here silence or not" Hermione said.

"Isn't there some kind of spell we could do so we can see who it is?" Louise asked.

"What kind of spell?" Liv asked.

"I don't know, one that could make the wall invisible on our side, but not on theirs" Louise replied.

Hermione thought back through all of her years of school and all the books she had read before she remember a useful spell.

"I have one" Hermione said and she moved towards the wall and muttered a spell, slowly the wall turned black then blue then pink then white and finally clear, they could all now see what was going on outside.

"Look they are coming around the corner now" Meaghan pointed out.

"It's not a teacher, too small, there are two of them" Liv said.

As Louise stared at the two strangers she felt a familiar vibe run through her, she knew Sacha was out there.

"One of them is Sacha" Louise announced.

"How can you tell…they are so far away" Meaghan asked.

"I can feel her" Louise explained.

"Oh, well who is she with?" Liv asked.

Hermione frowned and closed her eyes hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Back to Sacha and Draco

Sacha knew it now she was really close, she looked up at Draco and smirked he was looking ahead, oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend could be near. Sacha began to shake slowly. Draco looked down quickly.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm still a bit cold" Sacha said.

"Oh here" Draco said and he pulled of his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank-you" Sacha said with a small smile.

"No problem" Draco said and he put his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to keep the cloak on her.

Back to the girls

"Hey Hermione can we get audio?" Liv asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think so" Hermione said she was looking down at the floor.

"Herms…what's wrong?" Meg asked.

"Nothing" Hermione replied.

"Well come on they are getting closer" Meg said and she pulled Hermione over to the wall.

Hermione looked up just in time to see the taller figure drape his arm around Sacha; she looked in alarm as they got even closer.

"Oh looks like Sacha has a boyfriend" Liv said in a sing-song voice.

"Who is it?" Meg asked.

"We shall find out very soon" Liv said.

"Look they are coming past" Louise said and not too long after the two students walked slowly past the wall.

All of their mouths literally dropped to the floor, watching in silence as Draco and Sacha walked past them. Almost at once they turned to Hermione who was sitting on the floor with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. They all rushed over to her.

"Hermione, don't cry…I'm sure it was nothing" Meaghan said.

"Yeah" Liv agreed.

"I knew that something was going on with them" Hermione said between sobs.

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

"That's why I asked you guys to come here, so I didn't have to go back there tonight… I went to see him today after one of his classes, he was with her and they were talking about going down to the lake" Hermione explained.

"That doesn't mean that something is going on with them" Liv said.

"But i have noticed something between them ever since she first arrived, she is always smiling at him and he smiles back she always finds an excuse to talk to him in private I think-I think he is falling for her" Hermione said and she started crying again.

Louise knew what was going on…but she didn't have the heart to tell Hermione that Sacha was doing this on purpose that she was doing everything in her power to break them apart; making them loose all trust in each other so they could never again be together. Louise felt a tear stream slowly down her cheek…Sacha had won again…Or had she?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok almost there!

MEL


	26. He's Out and Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Another chapter! Ok its about one more chapter away from new ones!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco and Sacha walked around for a while longer before Draco decided it was getting a bit late so he dropped a surprisingly happy Sacha off at the Slytherin common room and went off in search for his girlfriend. He looked all over the school but no sign of her, he looked back in the common room and he even waited outside Gryffindor common room for someone to ask if they had seen her…no one had. There was only one place left that he hadn't already checked apart from the forest and Hagrids, and that was the room of requirement. Draco had a vague memory where the room was positioned but he was pretty sure that he knew where it was. Draco walked around for a while…he didn't find it the first or second time but was sure that this time he had it right. He stood in front of the wall and walked back and forth thinking in his mind:

'I need to find the place where Hermione is hiding' he said this in his mind over three times and looked up at the wall.

Nothing. There was no door, no entrance what so ever. He was sure this was the place it would be…well he hoped it would be because this was the last place he could think of. Draco sighed to himself before walking back down the hall to the Heads common room. He muttered the password to the portrait and climbed through he was just about to walk up to his room and go to sleep and wait till the morning to find Hermione when he saw something in the corner of his eye that made his heart jump. He turned slowly around and faced the fire place.

"Hello Draco" The man in the fire said.

"Father" Draco acknowledged.

Draco ran up the stairs and slammed his door as hard as possible, the talk he just had with his father was not a pleasant one. He looked over to his bedside table picked up a glass ornament and smashed it against the wall. Glass shattered everywhere; Draco picked up his wand and repaired the ornament. He flopped down on his bed and sighed, He couldn't believe it, his father had won again, and there was no way, not one way that Draco could stop him. Draco felt a tear run slowly down his cheek, followed then by a few more, before he knew it he was crying like he never had before.

Back to Hermione

Hermione was now sitting on the ground where they were playing truth or dare, she told the girls that she was fine, so it wouldn't ruin their night of fun; she thought she had fooled everyone, everyone except Louise, who for some reason glanced over now and again with a knowing look on her face. It was now Meaghans turn to ask someone, she looked around the room for a few seconds before her eyes rested on Hermione.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Meaghan asked.

"Dare" Hermione replied without the slightest bit of enthusiasm.

"Ok I dare you to go and find Draco, Find him and work things out with him, and don't come back until you have worked it all out, or until you can't find him anywhere" Meaghan said.

"Come on, anything but that…" Hermione began to complain but Olivia cut through her sentence.

"Uh Ah, Hermione a dare's a dare, now go on" Liv said.

"Oh fine" Hermione huffed and she walked out of the room and headed straight for The Heads dormitories.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok almost there!

MEL


	27. Fathers Orders & The Detention Timetable

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is where all my Hp board readers are up to! I haven't had the time to write much new stuff, so its just the end of this chapter that you all have not read! My summer holidays are almost here so I should be able to finish this story by then!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco was sitting in his room, looking over all of his photo albums, of his family, friends and Hermione. In all of her photos she looked so happy with him, but things this year had changed they fought more and more and he felt like she was slipping away.

'I guess that's good, it will make all of this easier on her' Draco thought to himself.

He didn't know how he heard from all the way up in his room, but he heard someone coming through the portrait downstairs. Draco shot up out of his bed and raced to his door. He slowly opened it and saw Hermione waiting down the bottom of the stairs.

"We need to talk" She said slowly.

Draco's could feel his heart racing, she was going to end it; he knew she was…why else would she say we need to talk…he slowly exited his room and closed the portrait behind him. He walked down the stairs and joined Hermione in the common room on the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Draco asked calmly.

"I know it's probably nothing, but are you cheating on me with Sacha?" Hermione asked seriously.

"What! No! What would make you ever think that?" Draco said quickly.

"You spend a lot of time with her, and I saw you with her tonight" Hermione said.

"When?" He asked.

"When you were walking around the castle, you put your arm around her, forgive me if I'm just being jealous but that does look a bit suspicious" Hermione said honestly.

"I guess it would have, but she said she was cold I put my cloak around her that's all" Draco said.

"That's all you were doing?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Of course, I would never cheat on you Hermione, I thought you would have figured that by now" Draco said.

"I'm sorry, my head just jumps to conclusions I guess" Hermione said with a small laugh.

Draco smiled at her and kissed her with all the passion in his soul, it was going to be so hard letting her go.

Draco and Hermione had fallen asleep together on the couch that night, it was almost 2 in the morning and they had been asleep for almost 3 hours. Draco shot up in his sleep; his whole body was covered in sweat. He looked down at Hermione and got up carefully trying not to bump or wake her. He walked up to his room and out onto the balcony. His mind had been playing over the conversation with his father, the things he said and asked of him, and the one almost impossible task which he would have to complete. Draco sighed, he wished he could just run and tell someone, anyone what they wanted him to do, but then they would surely kill her. Draco nodded to himself; this was the only way he could keep her safe…for now anyway. He walked back down into the common room and sat on the sofa across from Hermione, he sat there until morning just watching her sleep whilst tears rolled down his cheeks, as every moment passed, his fathers orders seemed to get harder and harder, more impossible every second, but still he knew he had to do it, no matter how impossible it seemed, he couldn't risk not doing it. He fell asleep at about 7 am just before Hermione got up. She looked over at Draco and decided against waking him, he looked pretty tired, and instead she went up to her room and got dressed, and then headed for the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived there she saw Louise not looking very happy.

"What's up Lou?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing just got my timetable" Louise said angrily.

"What you're only getting your timetable now?" Hermione asked in shock.

"No not that kind of timetable, Snape went off and made me a lovely detention timetable, bloody idiot, its like he thinks I don't remember every weekend for a month" Louise said.

"So you have to go Saturday and Sunday?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, almost all day too, I don't have to go in the morning but after lunch its just me and the slime ball" Louise said heatedly.

"Until what time?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Um, 11:30!" Louise screamed after scanning her new timetable.

"That's like 12 hours!" Hermione said.

"Exactly! 12 hours of practical jokes with the greasy haired git! For the rest of the month!" Louise screamed happily.

"What? You're not serious are you? You're going to play jokes on him? You'll be in detention for the rest of the year!" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, there is only a month left of the year, he is already keeping me in for that time, and after that we are out of school so he can't do anything about it" Louise said plainly.

"One month! Gosh it has gone so fast, the good and bad" Hermione said.

"Yeah it really has, come on lets go inside, I have like 5 hours until my first detention, I need to prepare!" Louise said and they headed in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok that's all for now! Plz review if you liked it!

MEL


	28. Preparing and Last Minute Insults

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Ok here is another chapter, it isn't much, I haven't had too much time to write, so this is all I have for now, I will try to write more next time! Please R&R!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Louise spent the next 2 and a half hours reading up on practical jokes, practicing them on Hermione and Ron, trying to figure out the best time to do each of them with out getting caught. Louise also went and had a huge lunch as she was unsure if Snape would let her out to dinner, especially considering what she was about to do. Everyone was sitting in the great hall eating lunch. Louise had about another half an hour before her first detention of the month begun. Everyone in Gryffindor who had, had a detention with Snape was wishing her luck; everyone who hadn't was beaming at her with pride. Harry turned to Louise,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm never going to see him again, well hopefully, this is sort of a goodbye **Hope **i never see you again parting gift" Louise tried to explain.

"Well I have known Snape too long for my comfort, I'm behind you all the way" Harry said happily.

Hermione cleared her throat and everyone looked at her, she was trying to point something out with her eyes. Everyone turned and came eye to eye with the Slimy Git himself.

"Ah speak of the Devil" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Devil Ron? Giving him a bit too much credit, I'd go with slime ball….or something along those lines" Louise whispered making sure he heard her.

"I heard that!" Snape fumed.

"Talking about you…not too you, now run along…." Louise said whilst glaring at the teacher in front of her.

For once in his life Snape did not argue back….he actually listened and walked off!

Everyone in Gryffindor had heard the conversation and was now cheering, Louise was the first student to ever challenge Snape and get away with it…well if you call a months worth of detentions getting away with it….

Harry and Ron were now congratulating her on a job well done, even Hermione was smiling.

"I wish I could be there today, watch you put the slime ball in his place…" Harry said happily.

"Well we could all watch…you know there might be a way" Hermione thought out aloud.

"What way?" Ron asked.

"Well a simple spell should do it…so we can either see through Louise's eyes, or we could place something in Snapes room that would give us all a full view of the Dungeon" Hermione said slowly as she thought to herself.

"Definitely the full view, we could do like a spell in the common room, to make it like a really big screen so everyone can watch!" Ron said.

"If Louise doesn't mind of course" Hermione added.

"Why would I mind, I've spent so long working on this it would be a shame for only me to see it happen" she agreed.

Once again everyone in Gryffindor cheered for the girl who would change Snapes behavior towards students forever! Louise smiled at them all, thanked them for their luck and headed off to her first detention with Hermione, who was going to perform the spell whilst Louise distracted Snape, this was going to be a night to remember!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok that is all for now, please review...but if you are just going to flame my story don't bother ok just leave now! I never forced you to read this story so if you don't like it then don't read it! Ok I have asked nicely before but no one seems to listen! NO FLAMES whatsoever! Thank you to all of those nice people out there! You guyz rock!

MEL


	29. The First Detention and the First Prank

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Chloe Metcalfe: You will find out soon enough what he has to do don't worry about that! Thank you for reviewing!

fuppet: Well you will find out in this chapter what happens! Thanks for reviewing!

Ebony-Amanda-brittany44: Thank you for reviewing that was really nice of you! I'm glad you like the story keep reading!

Misssaida: I'm thrilled that you like my story; no I am not from the Netherlands I am from Australia, thanks for reviewing!

greendaine08: Your review was the best I have ever gotten thank you so much for that; I love Draco and Hermione fics lol, thank you for telling your friends about my stories I really appreciate that! I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long though!

Hey everyone, well here is my next chapter it is kind of short I know but its something, I'm still trying to figure out the major parts about ending this story but I am going to try and finish this one but the time school starts up again, I really hope you like this chapter! Please review when you are finished!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was now 1 o'clock. Louise was still in Snapes office of course and Hermione had already left, all of Gryffindor were sitting and in the common room watching and waiting for something to happen. Louise was in the middle of sorting out toad stools from frog livers when her first plan was sent into action. There was a knock at the door, Snape went to get it but when he opened the door no one was there, he walked slowly into the hall and looked around, Louise watched him for a while making sure that he couldn't see her, then she grabbed her wand and levitated a too small to see pin onto Snapes chair, she had just put her wand down when Snape entered the room again, He looked over at Louise who was still sorting through everything, but what he didn't see was that now she had a huge smile plastered on her face, Snape was heading over to his desk again, everyone in Gryffindor held their breathes, Snape was lowering himself onto the chair, everything was dead silent, Louise could see a reflection of Snape in a near by window, it was taking everything she had in her not to laugh or do something that would cause suspicion. He was almost there, Louise closed her eyes, 3……2………1!

"OW!" Snape cried out as he began jumping around like a 3 year old kid hyped on sugar.

"What in the name or Merlin was that!" Snape called angrily whilst rubbing his bottom.

Everyone in Gryffindor was roaring with laughter, Hermione smiled and flicked her wand slightly so the whole thing would play back.

Snape slowly went back to his table and examined his chair, it did not take him long to find the pin….apparently not that small anymore….he immediately looked a Louise.

"I suppose you thought that was funny did you?" Snape asked as he stepped closer to her.

"What ever do you mean?" Louise asked innocently still not facing him.

"You put that pin there didn't you?" Snape accused her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about….how could I have managed that…..you were here the whole time…besides my wand is in my bag…" Louise explained slowly.

Snape looked around the room, her bag was sitting by the door, and he walked over to it and saw her want sticking out the back.

"Very well, I will let you off this time, but I'm watching you, and don't you forget it" Snape said menacingly.

"Don't worry the thought of your stupid ugly face staring at me, is something I won't soon forget" Louise mumbled under her breathe as he turned away.

"What did you say?" Snape asked angrily.

"I didn't say anything professor…you should think about getting your hearing checked!" Louise said loudly.

"Continue sorting the toad stools Miss. Borderlaire, you have many more tasks to complete before this evening" Snape growled.

"I'm already on it….dumbass" Louise said mumbling the last part.

"What did you call me?" Snape asked.

"Nothing Nothing……stupid dickhead" Louise said again mumbling the last two words.

"Ok I heard that!" Snape said angrily.

"I swear I didn't say anything sir, you really truly seriously need to see madam Pomfrey about your hearing" Louise said with a smile.

"Get back to work" Snape said, ignoring the last parts of her sentence.

"Everyone in Gryffindor was beaming with pride; Louise was sticking up for herself completely, saying things even Ron and Harry wouldn't dare say in front of him, everyone watched for about the next 2 hours nothing much really happened just Louise working, she obviously was only going to do one thing every time she had detention, so every one headed off to dinner all anxiously waiting to see what she would do next.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok that is all i have for now but I will try to get some more by the end of this week! Please review it keeps me going! Thank you everyone who reviewed before much love goes out to you!

MEL


	30. Pride and A Small Dinner Break

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Louise- Thank you for all of those reviews it means a lot to me that you took the time to do every chapter  hope you like this one, its nothing special

Fruppet- Good to know you liked that, I have no idea at the moment what I will do for the next detention….should be something bigger…lol I would have laughed when I got in to…

Amy- Wow you finished the first story quickly, I know you aren't up to this chapter soon but I wanted to thank you for reviewing every chapter from the first story and the chapters you have read on this one….thanks so much!

Well now onto the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

During dinner at the Gryffindor table Louise and Snape were the main topic of conversation, of course Louise was let out for dinner, Snape couldn't keep her in during then but straight after she would have to return to the dungeons. Everyone at the table could not stop staring at her and smiling. Although she was happy that they liked her performance she was trying to get them all to stop sniggering at Snape and act normally, the last thing she needed was for him to find out it was her, then all her fun would be ruined. Louise turned back to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Olivia.

"So what did you guys think?" Louise asked quietly.

"Bloody brilliant" Ron said happily.

"Awesome" Olivia agreed.

"Funniest thing I have seen all year" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well I would have to agree with them all, it was a good show, and the best thing we can replay it whenever we want" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Really….how?" Ron asked.

"Well I sort of taped it I guess, not really tape just recorded it" Hermione said.

"How could you record it….We don't use tapes and video players here" Harry asked her.

"No, I know that I recorded it all then stored it inside a book, now all I have to do is say a simple spell and we can watch it again" Hermione explained.

"That's great; we could start charging people to see it!" Ron said excitedly.

"Always thinking like your brothers" Hermione said with her head shaking with no approval.

"But wait a minute what if Snape finds this recording he's a bad teacher but he is the brainy type, his nose is so big he can smell trouble from 10 miles away" Louise said.

"Don't worry about him; I've made the recording impossible for him to see, so there is no way for him or any teacher to find the evidence…except maybe Dumbledore …. You never really know about him" Hermione said.

"Well that's good" Louise said happily.

"Yes well I think of these things….because unlike some people I listen during classes" Hermione said whilst glaring slightly at Ron and Harry.

"Hey we listen!" Harry defended them.

"Only when it's about food" She said.

"That's not true!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we also listen when it's about quidditch, or veela's or um y-you know who" Ron whispered the last part.

"Oh wow, funny how like 1 of those things actually has something to do with school and its not even academic" Hermione said.

"So, we don't listen much, that doesn't mean we are like mentally challenged" Harry said and Ron nodded.

"I never said you were mentally challenged, I just said I listen in class" Hermione said.

Louise was about to add something but a certain unwelcome teacher interrupted the conversation.

"Miss Borderlaire it is time to return to your detention" Snape announced.

Louise rolled her eyes at her friends said goodbye and left, she was off to finish her boring detention.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that is it for now i will try to get some more up in about a week or sooner, please review it keeps me going! Hope you liked it!

Mel


	31. The Battles Soon and We Need Her

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Louise- Thanks for reviewing some more chapters…I hope you like this one!

Fruppet- Thankyou again so much for reviewing I am so sorry this chapter took so long I've had it for a while and hadn't realized sorry for the delay I hope you like it!

Amy- Thanks for continuing to review every chapter….you aren't quiet here yet but you will be some day and I hope you like this chapter!

Well onto the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of Louise detention wasn't very eventful; she was trying to lay low for the time being….until her next detention of course. She might have tried something but he was watching her very closely, so she just completed her tasks and left when he said she could. Most of the Gryffindors were in bed by the time she got to the common room, all except Harry, Ron and a few other Gryffindors who were waiting to congratulate her on a job well done.

"You did well Louise, You did well" Harry said happily.

"Thanks Harry, but I need something bigger next time" Louise said truthfully.

"Well I am sure you will think of something big enough" Ron said.

"Yeah I probably will, but it will be hard to pull off he watches me like a hawk now, I never knew he caught on so fast" Louise said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah he does that" Harry said.

"Well I'm off to bed, I hope to dream of something, anything than that slimy dungeon" Louise said dramatically.

"Well you still have a whole other month to spend in there, so you'd better get used to it soon" Ron stated.

"Yeah I guess so, but if I see one more toad stool I am going to go mad" Louise said jokingly.

"Night boys" She called as she walked into the girls dormitories.

"Night Lou" Both Harry and Ron called.

Once she was out of sight both boys turned and sat down on a nearby sofa.

"Well she has guts" Harry said.

"Well that's stating the obvious, anyone who takes on Snape like that has guts" Ron said.

"It is time he was put in his place, this last month should be fun" Harry said with a smirk.

"Indeed it will" Ron agreed.

"So we know she has the guts to take on Snape but do you think she has the guts to join us whenever we leave" Harry asked.

"Well it is possible, but there is a large chance that Sacha won't be on our side, I don't know if Louise could play on the opposite side to her" Ron told Harry.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, but when it comes to fighting Voldemort and his followers we could sure use her" Harry said truthfully.

"Harry, when it comes down to fighting them, we could use anyone, hell if Neville is available he can come" Ron said seriously but with a small smile.

"Neville could be help to us, he is just shy and stuff, but I will ask Louise tomorrow or something, I can feel it, the battle will start soon and this may be our only shot to destroy him once and for all we need more people like her" Harry admitted.

"Mate, lets just worry about that stuff tomorrow or whenever it comes to it, for now lets just enjoy the last few days left in school" Ron said.

"Yeah you're right, lets go to bed" Harry said and they both got up off of the sofa and headed for the boys dormitories.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So sorry that took so long….i completely forgot! So sorry! I will try to get more up soon! Please review!

Mel


	32. A Fools Hope and Happy Thoughts

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Thanks to all of those who reviewed means so much to me  I'm sorry this chapter took so long I've been a bit busy, its short but I hope you like it! Review if you want more!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day was probably one of the most boring days ever, Ron and Harry did not talk at all about the war the fight or asking Louise, perhaps they were just too bored to remember but Harry knew he wanted to leave it for a while, the war was depressing him, a lot of students at Hogwarts were loosing family, friends, everyone knew the war was out there, it was just a matter of time before it reached the walls of Hogwarts.

No one was really scared about what was to come, they didn't know what to expect so they didn't know what they had to fear. But Harry Ron and Hermione knew different, they had everything to fear, although Hermione and Ron always tried to be supportive they would always hope that in the end good and Harry would prevail against Voldemort, but in the end that was all it was a hope….a fools hope, in their hearts they knew that Voldemort was strong and more experience than Harry, so in the end it all came down to luck, because luck was the only thing that had ever really been on Harry's side, though they did not deny Harry had skill, he knew what he was doing but just not as much as Voldemort. Ron had confidence in Harry but Hermione wasn't sure that Harry could ever really bring himself to kill someone, even someone as evil as Voldemort.

Even Harry was beginning to doubt himself, he always wanted to kill Voldemort, because of him Harry lost almost everyone he had ever loved his mum and dad, Sirius, Dumbledore…and he couldn't bear to think of who could be next, Hermione? Ron? Megan? It hurt him even to think of it, yes he would have to kill Voldemort in the end, or everyone else would suffer, all in all it was a lot of stress to put on a young boy, Harry was anxious to get out there and get it all over with, but part of him never wanted it to happen.

Hermione and Ron decided Harry needed some time to be Harry, normal happy Harry so they all went out to the lake and sat under the big beech tree, and just talked, like they used to do in simpler times….not that times were ever simple for them. But none the less they dragged Harry under the tree and talked of normal things, the good old times things they hoped to come, and they even grazed the idea of setting up a betting table, for people to bet who give up first, Snape or Louise, the three of them decided it would be Snape hands down, Louise had a lot of tricks up her sleeves, Snape would either give up or get chucked in the Looney bin, and they all hoped for the latter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review and I will post more as soon as possible!

Mel


	33. Detention Time and Labelling

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Fruppet: Thanks for your review, really means a lot to me that you are still reading this! Well I hope you like this post I got it up as fast as I could!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was once again the glorious part of the weekend that everyone in Gryffindor now waited anxiously for. Louise's detentions with Snape, it was one of few times that they could be happy and carefree, no thoughts about the war or death. Just Snapes misery. Everyone was getting excited around lunch time, they were all gossiping about what they thought Louise would do next, most thought she would do something like in her previous detention a pin on the chair, and everyone hoped it would be something a bit more hurtful than a pin. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in an extremely happy mood, they more than any other student in school hated Snape, for numerous reasons, the wanted to see him suffer!

When Louise arrived at lunch she was swarmed by Gryffindor students, they all wanted to know what she had planned…but she would never tell them….she doesn't like spoiling surprises so she just sat there eating her lunch letting them all guess what she had planned…but they would never find out…not until that night anyway.

Louise had just finished eating when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

'Right on time' Louise thought to herself as she slowly turned around to face her potions teacher.

"Miss Borderlaire, if you would follow me you have another detention to serve" Snape said coldly.

"Ready when you are ma'am", Louise started as Snape glared at her, "Sir? Professor Type thing?"

"Just get a move on already!" Snape said angrily.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Louise said as she rose from her chair.

Almost instantly after her and Snape had left the Great Hall, all of Gryffindor got up out of their seats and hurried back to the common room.

Snape lead Louise down to the dungeons and into a classroom. Inside the classroom lined up along the walls were four large shelves, stacked with potion ingredients, which he had obviously taken out of his store room. Louise turned to face Snape, waiting for her instructions which he gladly gave,

"You are to label each and every one of these jars with their contents and also how many are in each jar, I do not expect you to get through all of these today, you will start today and finish it next weekend, well get a move on!" Snape ordered.

Louise did as she was told, she started at the top and worked her way down the first shelve, watching Snape in the corner of her eye as she went along, he had no idea what was coming to him, he had no idea how she was going to ruin him forever!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As always please review and I will post more soon!

Mel


	34. Detention 2 and Snapes Little Secret

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

twinkle-pink-strawberries: Yay a new reader..hahaha I don't get them to often! Well anyway welcome to my story, im glad you like it…I know my posts have been getting shorter and I update less and less, but I am trying its just getting hard for me to get on and write at the moment, but im on a roll, I've done almost 3 chapters in the last 3 days  I feel proud hhahahahaha….well I hope you like this chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The first few hours of her detention was boring, many in Gryffindor were losing hope, they were all beginning to think that she was just going to let this detention slide…keep it on the down low for a while…but Louise had a plan. She knew after her last detention he would be keeping an eye on her….so she decided to leave her plan until he had let down his guard…which over all didn't really take that long. When Snape was convinced that Louise wasn't going to try anything he walked back to his seat…checked it for any pins or sharp objects, then he sat down and began to grade papers. Louise looked over at Snape then up to the wall a few metres in front of him, on that wall she had an invisible log it was tied up to either end of the room, ready to swing down and hit Snape in the head at her will.

She pointed her wand at the invisible log and let it go slowly down towards Snape…she only let it go far enough to blow some papers of his desk, Then she brought it all the way back up and waited until he had bent over to pick them up, with his bottom facing directly at the log.

'Aw this is too good to be true' Louise thought to herself, she waited until he was positioned perfectly, then let the log go as fast as she could, it came swinging down and knocked Snape to his feet.

Louise quickly threw her wand onto his desk, and went back to work. Snape got to his feet and walked angrily towards her.

"Ok Borderlaire, I know it was you!" Snape screamed at her.

"Sir? What was me?" Louise asked.

"You, you did that…the…thing…with….knocking….ground" Snape tried to say what it was that just happened, but the log was still invisible so no matter how much he tried he could never say it the right way…but he wasn't going to stop there.

He went back to his desk grabbed his wand and carefully walked towards his previous position. He didn't say an incantation, he just waved his wand where he believed the hidden object would be…and it was a bull's eye, the large log came into normal view and Snape turned back to Louise with a smug look on his face.

"Care to explain this one?" He asked.

"Explain what exactly?" She said, she was just building him up.

"Why this log here, happened to make its way into my classroom!" Snape yelled at her.

"I don't know sir, but it wasn't me…you know your not exactly the most popular teacher around…it could have been anyone" Louise said, she knew right away she had struck gold, Louise was a good judge of character and an even better judge of reactions and Snape had just reacted the way she wanted him to, he was playing right into her hands.

Louise tried to look sorry and apologetic as she said her next words.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean…" Louise said convincingly.

"It's quite alright, just continue with your work" Snape said less menacingly.

Snape picked up his wand once again and attempted to conjure himself a drink, but failed 4 times. Louise smiled to herself, a new opportunity had just shown itself and she was going to take it. She grabbed a truth serum from the shelf and walked towards her distraught teacher.

"Here sir let me help" Louise said almost kindly, she summoned a drink and slipped the serum in it without Snape noticing.

"Thank you Miss Borderlaire, now you really need to get back to work, you have a lot left to do" Snape said as he accepted the drink in front of him.

Louise walked back to her place next to the shelves and waited…it didn't take long for the potion to take effect. Before Louise knew it Snape was in tears. Louise turned around…he wasn't faking they were genuine tears.

'Wow he does have a heart….more or less' Louise thought to herself.

"Sir are you alright?" Louise asked.

"I'm fine its just everything is just getting too hard, everyone hates me…they have a right to…I'm horrible….that's the way I like to be, but they all hate me with a passion, I mean look what they did today!" Snape said referring to the large log that had struck him before.

"I'm sure they don't hate you that much, it was probably meant as a harmless joke…or a dare" Louise said rather convincingly.

"Even so, its not just that…its all this stuff with Minerva" Snape said unwillingly…but the potion had already pulled it out of him.

"Professor McGonagall?" Louise asked.

"Yes, we were involved in a way…a while ago….and we had to end it…for our professional reasons…but it never really ended…its been so hard to see her every day…and not be with her the way we once were" Snape explained again unwillingly.

Louise fought the urge to laugh…she had literally struck gold…nothing compared to what she had just found out…everyone would be laughing their heads off in Gryffindor right that minute.

It didn't take long for Snape to realize that he didn't meant to say that, but the potion was still in affect and wouldn't let him take it back.

"You have worked hard this detention, I think today I might let you go a few hours early, I'll see you in class Miss Borderlaire" Snape said as he rose out of his chair and headed quickly to another room.

Louise didn't wait to long to start laughing uncontrollably. She looked to the corner of the room, where she knew the camera spell was placed; she walked up to it, still in hysterics and smiled.

"You guys better have taped that!" Louise said almost seriously, and then continued laughing all the way back to the common room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Again i ask that you please review! Its what keeps me going! 

Mel


	35. Celebrations and Bad News

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

Fruppet- Thank you for reviewing again, yes I do like my cliffhangers, its what keeps the story interesting, sorry for the long wait, hope you like this chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time Louise got back to the common room the whole of Gryffindor had already set up a party for her, they were all still laughing, and Hermione had put the recording on repeat so it kept playing the part where Snape let out his deepest secret. Harry and Ron put Louise on their shoulders and walked around the common room, everyone congratulated her; Collin got a lot of photos though he was sworn to secrecy, they could not have him printing photos like that, people may wonder why they were celebrating and that could ruin everything. Louise was enjoying all the attention, but she wasn't really listening to them, her mind was at work, forming new plans, tonight a bunch of new plans had just presented themselves and Louise knew she could only choose a few of them, and they would have to be good, because after her last detention she would have to do something huge to impress the Gryffindors.

Harry and Ron were once again astounded by Louise's talents, never in all their years at Hogwarts would they ever attempt to do what she was doing in her detentions, Ron doubted even Fred and George would have tried something like that when they were in school.

Louise left the Gryffindor festivities a little earlier then she would have liked but she needed to be alone to think, her ethical side and her unethical side were in battle, if she continued to do this to Snape she could ruin him forever, no student would ever respect or fear him, and she did not know whether she could bring herself to do it, sure she didn't always see eye to eye with Snape, she thought him strict and rude but she had uncovered a side of him people rarely witnessed, his soft good natured side, it made Louise wonder, was Snapes cruel side just a cover, was he just trying to hide his real side? Louise would probably never know Snapes true personality, but she could not deny the battle her mind and heart were facing.

She headed up to the north tower, it would be the perfect place for her to think, high up with a great view of the stars above, Louise always found the night sky peaceful it was all so infinite and beautiful, she could always feel at home whilst looking at the stars, they had power over her, they could calm her when she was in her most venomous mood.

She made it to the north tower, only to realize she would not find herself alone, someone was already up there, the person she had least expected, her sister Sacha. Louise approached her carefully, when she was close enough she noticed tears streaming down her face. Louise immediately sat down next to her.

"Sacha, what's wrong?" Louise asked her sister.

"I got a letter from Dumbledore today" Sacha explained then handed Louise the piece of parchment she was holding tightly in her hand.

Louise straightened the parchment out and used her wand to illuminate the letter, and she began to read.

To Sacha, Louise and Raju Borderlaire,

I regret to be the one to inform you of this but sadly this duty falls to me; I recently received word that Voldemort unleashed his deatheaters on your home town the day before yesterday, very few witches and wizards survived, and even fewer Muggles managed to make it out alive, your parents were among the few who did not survive, I realize all of you were not close to your parents, you've all had many disagreements in the past and have grown further and further apart, which brings me to the most unpleasant part of this letter, your mother and father were not the only in your family to be killed, your younger brother Derrick was found among the ruins of your house, I am deeply sorry for you loss, but I know your parents would not want you to let this unfortunate event to ruin everything you have achieved at Hogwarts, I promise you, we will find the people that did this, please do not go looking for them yourselves, if you need to talk you know where to find my offices, again I offer my sincerest apologies,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S I am quiet fond of chocolate frogs.

It took a few minutes for the information contained in the letter to sink in; Louise dropped the letter on the ground and like her sister began to cry. Louise turned to her sister.

"Does R-Raju…K-K-Know?" Louise said between sobs.

Sacha shook her head in reply.

"O-k, I-I will go a-and t-tell him" Louise said, she picked up the letter and stood up, for the first time in her life Louise felt confined by gravity, it was pulling her down she barely had the will to walk, but Raju needed to know so she slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room using the walls to support herself.

She took a big deep breath and entered the common room….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As always review please!

Melxx.


	36. Telling Raju and I Can't Loose You Too

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez- Thank you for reviewing! Yes there will be more action between Hermione and Draco, I'll try to put them in the next chapter! I hope you like this one!

Fruppet- Thanks for reviewing again Chloe! Yes it's not nice to loose people…and I would also be angry to have them taken by force…let's just hope that never happens to either of us….well here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! I know what school and exams are like lol so I understand if it takes you a while to review! Hope you do/did well with your exams!

Louise- Thanks for reviewing my other chapters, hopefully you'll be up to here soon! Yes a fools hope lol…lord of the rings  lol I couldn't think of anything else…I knew a fools hope reminded me of something! Hahahah well hope you like this chapter!

For everyone else reading! Hope you like this chapter, yes there will be more D/hr action in upcoming chapters! I just need to think of a really big cliffy to leave you all on lol…as I love doing of course…well on with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The whole of Gryffindor were still celebrating Louise's breakthrough with Snape, Raju was sitting on the couch with Ron and Harry watching the clip again and again. His eyes were filled with happiness, his laughter cut through her like a sharp knife, he was so happy and she was so sad, she considered not telling him, for now anyway….waiting till the next day, but he would probably never forgive her for not telling him sooner. So again she took one big deep breath and walked towards the boys.

They noticed almost immediately her arrival, she definitely stood out, and amongst all the smiling faces hers was streaming with tears. Harry and Ron looked to each other, exchanging awkward glances before looking back at Louise.

Raju got up and pulled his sister into a huge hug.

"Louise, what's wrong?" Raju asked calmly.

But Louise gave no answer, she stood there in his embrace quietly….she was still considering not telling him, she could still get away with it...

"Louise!" Raju said loudly, snapping Louise out of her trance.

"I-I-I H-have t-t-to tell y-ou s-s-something-g" Louise said between sobs.

"Well come on, tell me" Raju said, slowly growing worried.

"C-come outside for a-a m-moment" Louise said slowly, and they both headed out of the room.

Once the portrait had closed Louise rounded on Raju, her face red and blotchy from crying.

"S-Sacha got a letter t-today from d-d-Dumbledore" Louise said whilst attempting to control her crying.

"What did it say?" Raju said his voice now fraught with worry.

"There was an attack, b-back a-at h-home, o-our h-house w-was destroyed….mum….mum and dad are dead" Louise said sadly, she still couldn't bring herself to tell him that their brother was dead as well.

Raju's eyes filled with tears, he let a few fall but then looked at Louise with a rather confused expression.

"Wait, we weren't that close with mum and dad, I never thought you would be so upset…." Raju said.

"Mum and dad weren't the only ones…..oh Raju they….they killed Derrick!" Louise said, and began crying uncontrollably.

Raju's eyes widened, more tears rose in his eyes and he let them all fall, he was not crying as much as Louise, he had to stay strong for her…but inside it felt like he had just died.

He pulled Louise into a hug and let her cry it all out; it was still sinking in for him…. His brother was dead.

"Louise, I promise you…I will kill Voldemort….if it's the last thing I do, I'll kill him!" Raju said angrily.

"No! You can't, Raju please, Dumbledore told us to stay here, and you couldn't possibly take him on by yourself, even with me and Sacha he's got us outnumbered!" Louise said.

"I have to; I can't just sit here and let him get away with it!" Raju said in anger.

"What good would it do? Raju I can't loose you too, you can't go, please don't go, I couldn't live if you died to…please" Louise pleaded with her brother, the tears rising in her eyes once again.

"Ok, Ok I'll stay" Raju agreed as a few more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Do you want to see s-Sacha?" Louise asked.

Under normal circumstances Raju would have said no, but these of course weren't normal circumstances, he could no longer stay angry at her, so Louise led Raju to where she last saw Sacha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review it means sooo much to me 

Hope you liked this chapter!

Melxx.


	37. Harrys Going to Die&Dracos Going to Help

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez- Thanks for reviewing yet again, im sorry all my chapters are so short, and this one is short too, my computer has been stuffing up lately and I haven't had a chance to get on and write a long chapter, so im just gonna post the little bit that I have, I will try to make the next one longer ok!

Fruppet- Thank you so much for reviewing again Chloe I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope you like it!

Louise- Yay you are all caught up with it lol….well sorry this one took so long lol stupid computers just don't wanna work for me these days hehehe

Angel of Nature- Thank you for reviewing, I don't have any cliff hangers this time round…much….. but there will be more coming, no writing in capitals doesn't give me headaches hahaha I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sorry to everyone that this took so long, my computer hasn't been working lately and I have rarely found the time to get on and write when it does work. This chapter is not that short but not that long so I will post a longer one asap. Hope you like this chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

News of the Borderlaire tragedy traveled fast around the school the next day. Everyone knew what happened, how and when. All courtesy of Rita Skeeter who had recently returned to her work as a reporter. Sadly Hermione couldn't threaten her, as she had made Rita promise to do things the right way and only report the truth, and she had reported everything she knew in truth. But that didn't comfort Raju, Louise or Sacha; it hit them hard to see that article posted on the front of every copy of the daily prophet. Everyone had read it all, and they were all continuously glancing over at the triplets sympathetically. Sacha was sitting with Louise and Raju at the Gryffindor table, neither student had said anything for several hours. Louise was just staring down at the paper in front of her. On the font page in large bold letters was 'Voldemort Strikes Again!', under those words was two large pictures one of the small town before he arrived and one of the town after he had left, everything in ruins, houses that hadn't been knocked to the ground were still burning, Bodies everywhere, screaming women and children who managed to make it out of the scene were desperately searching through the thousands of dead bodies, looking for loved ones, hoping that somewhere in there, they were still alive. Just looking at it all made Louise sick. She quickly got up from her seat and without looking back once ran as fast as she could out of the great hall.

She didn't stop running for what seemed like hours. Every time she thought she found somewhere she could just sit and cry, someone showed up. She could have been around people, but the look they gave her when they saw her just made her feel so much worse.

Everyone had pity in their eyes, they all looked like thought they knew what they were going through. But not many people actually did. Only a few people in the whole school had actually experienced true loss, so no ones words meant anything to Louise. She wished someone would just be there for her, just hold her and tell her that they were there, no matter what, like they would do anything to make it ok for her. But she had no one. Most people didn't even know what to say to her anymore. Ron just backed away every time he saw her, like space was the thing she needed now, right now was the time she needed her friends and they just didn't get it. No one did, except Harry; he was the only one who truly knew what they were going through. So then and there Louise decided that Harry was the person she needed to see. Maybe he would be the one to be there for her.

Harry was pretty easy to find. He was just coming out of the great hall with Ron when Louise approached him.

"Harry…um could I talk to you for a second" Louise asked slowly.

"Yeah of course" Harry replied, Ron gave him a agreed nod and walked off.

Harry and Louise walked around Hogwarts looking for somewhere to talk. It seemed harder to find a quiet place now…especially with Harry by her side. After about ten minutes of looking they finally found a deserted classroom on the second floor.

"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked as they entered the classroom.

"Not that great actually" Louise replied sadly.

"I guess that is only natural" Harry said.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I know that you went through something similar with your parents, you're the only one who could ever understand" Louise explained.

"I'm here for you Louise, no matter what, and I'm not the only one" Harry said awkwardly, truth is he didn't really know what she was going through, he couldn't remember his parents, he was just a baby when they died so he didn't go through whatever it was she was going through.

"Yea I know everyone cares about it, but you are the only one who can understand what it feels like" Louise said as Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Louise I want to be here for you and help you through this but, I really don't know what you are going through, I can't remember when my parents died, but I've known my whole life that they did die, when I was a kid I didn't really get it" Harry started but was cut off by Louise.

"Get what?" Louise asked.

"Death, I always thought they would come back, that one day they would show up and take me away, but it never happened and I just gave up, I got older and learnt what had happened, well not really what had happened but what I was told supposedly happened, and I just accepted it, I wasn't old enough to grieve for them when they died so I don't know what you are going through, but I promise you I will be here to help you through it" Harry said tearfully.

"Thanks Harry, I'm sorry for bringing this up it must be horrible for you" Louise said apologetically.

"Its ok, misery loves company, you just want someone to understand I get that" Harry said.

"Well if you don't mind I would really like to just stay here for a while, I don't feel like being around everyone, they just stare at me like they don't think I'm looking at them" Louise said.

"Yea I know the feeling" Harry said with a small smile.

A dark cloud of sorrow had surrounded Hogwarts ever since the news of Voldemorts latest attack. Everyone wanted to discuss it but strangely everyone feared the topic. This new cloud of sorrow had affected one person in particular, that person was Draco Malfoy. Even before the news of Voldemorts attack Draco was deeply disturbed by something his father had said to him. He dare not tell anyone the secrets that his father revealed to him, for no matter how much he hated his father Draco still feared him, for everyone fears death. The truth was that Draco knew about the attack on the small village before it even happened. And he couldn't do anything to stop it. Although now he almost wished he had, but doing that would end his life and the life of the one person he loved, Hermione Granger. Yes, Draco Malfoy was once again being held hostage by his father.

Draco rarely stepped out of his room anymore, in fear that Hermione would be there, he couldn't face her anymore, he couldn't face her because he knew something that would devastate her, she would hate him forever if he told her and even longer than forever if he didn't. The secret was that the almighty Harry Potter was going to die, very soon.

Draco had been assured by his father that the Dark Lord had thought of everything this time and there would be no surprises awaiting him. Harry Potter was finally going to die, Draco never thought he could admit it but the thought of a world without Harry Potter seemed dull and pointless. Whilst sulking in his room Draco had realized, that if Harry died then that would mean no one on earth could ever stop Voldemort he would live forever, terrorizing wizards and muggles, he would enslave all of humanity and in a way it would be all Draco's fault, because he was too scared to warn anybody. But even that thought didn't make him tell anyone, because Hermiones life was in danger and he would do anything to protect her, even what his father asked, which was to join the dark lord and help defeat Harry Potter. Yes, as everyone guessed Draco Malfoy would be apart of the greatest war ever seen in the history of the universe, but he would not be on the side everyone thought, he would join the dark lord, help kill Harry Potter and loose Hermione forever, but then at least she would be alive…but for how long?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review!

I will try my hardest to get a long chapter up in the next week or so!

Mel xox


	38. See You At Graduation Harry &Telling Ron

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters and places that she made up!

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez- Thanks so much for reviewing again! Sorry that this chapter is so short, I will try my hardest to write a long one next time! Enjoy!

Fruppet- Thank you again for reviewing Chloe! Glad I have your attention I hope you like this chapter!

Hey, sorry this has taken a while, it's a pretty fast chapter and rather short I'm sorry, but I hope you like it. And please review at the end!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The end of the Hogwarts year was nearing, only a few more weeks to go and Harry and his friends would finally be finished. But Harry was not as relived as he thought he would be. Actually he was dreading his graduation. Hogwarts had become is home, the one place he had felt safe, and he didn't want to let that go. And that thought made him sick, because it made him feel connected to Voldemort. Both of them loved Hogwarts so much and had no real place to go home to when they were younger, and Voldemort had turned out like he did, and Harry hoped he wouldn't turn out like that no matter how much he loved Hogwarts and magic.

There was also another reason why Harry Potter was dreading his graduation, he had received a letter almost 3 days ago, a letter from Voldemort, at first Harry thought it would be a practical joke but when he opened the letter he realized it wasn't. The letter read.

**See You At Graduation Harry**

Harry had read that small sentence over and over and he knew it only meant one thing. Voldemort was going to attack the school on the day of graduation, the one truly happy day of the year and Voldemort was going to make sure it was a day no one would ever forget, or even be around to remember. Harry hadn't told anyone yet, his brain and his heart were at war, his brain told him to tell them all, tell them to be ready to fight, be ready to die, but his heart couldn't do it, he couldn't tell them the end was year, the would dread it like he did, for now he knew his days were numbered, ever though he had defeated him before Harry was almost sure those days were over, Voldemort was more powerful than ever and he had no chance of stopping him.

Harry sat in the common room almost all day debating with himself on whether or not he should tell Ron yet. He just couldn't make up his mind, so fate did it for him. Ron was coming through the portrait hole smiling at Harry heading straight for him; his eyes fell to the letter that was crushed in Harry's hand.

"Who's the letter from mate?" Ron asked as he took a seat across from Harry.

Harry knew now was his chance to tell Ron, he took a deep breath and said it.

"Voldemort".

Ron's mouth dropped, almost lower than humanly possible.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked hopefully.

"Afraid not" Harry replied.

"W-w-what d-did it s-s-say?" Ron asked fearfully.

"See you at graduation" Harry said simply, the phrase had lost all meaning, but not terror.

"What's that s-s-supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"That he will be hear front row at graduation" Harry replied.

"Have you told D-dumbledore yet?" Ron asked Harry.

"Nope, just you mate" Harry stated.

"You are going to t-tell him right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah of course, I was just hoping you would come with me" Harry said.

"Um, yeah, alright, sure, lets go" Ron said slowly and they both stood up and headed out the door for Dumbledores office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well I hope you liked it

Please review it means sooo much to me 

Mel.xx.


End file.
